The Portraying Woodland Painting
by LivingInTheFantasy
Summary: Bella recently became an orphan & she's moved in with her Grandma in Forks. She befriends a girl named Alice but what happens with Bella & Alice's tormented, shadowed, hurting brother as she unfolds their unknown connections in the woods...
1. Chapter 1 Irrelevantly Proportionate

_**A/N:**Yup second shot at this story. One of you told me to not be so hard on myself. Thanks soo much. I tried to reply to that review but…ff was being stubborn._

_**Title**: The Portraying Woodland Painting_  
_**Summary:** Bella recently became an orphan & she's moved in with her Grandma in Forks. She befriends a girl named Alice but what happens with Bella & Alice's tormented, shadowed brother as she unfolds their unknown connections in the woods..._

Chapter: _Irrelevantly Kept Proportionate_

_

* * *

_I looked around curiously…knowing something was wrong. Definitely wrong…something was out of proportion. I gazed at the trees. They were leafy green.

I gazed at the birds and they were chirping. The wind was blowing and the flowers were blooming. Kids were at the playground running wildly and ignorantly as they were. People were walking hand in hand. Just glancing at the sky, thanking it for their luck.

Cathy was with Jonathan talking about their relationship most likely. Ricky was busy discussing stuff with Jacob that most likely was about Call of Duty. And I was with my pal Riley.

Riley was talking endlessly, not pausing to make sure I was paying attention. I looked around and saw that the space next to me was empty. I stared at it concentrated. Try to think of possible ways why this spot was empty.

"Jane! Why aren't you listening?" he whined.

I shot him a look. "I was just noticing that the space next to me was empty. Where's Bella?"

His eyes softened. The energetic glint in his eye gone. Vanished. The quickest transition of emotion I'd seen in him. He was always happy and jovial. He's always so ignorantly happy usually. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

I'd just come back from Tampa with my family. We'd been with some of our cousins for a visit. But all of us would be together at this park every Thursday. The seven of us. The only one missing was Bella.

"You didn't hear did you?" he quietly asked. He avoided my eyes. I was never really close to Bella. She would be unusually quiet but I still liked her. We'd have common interests. Some stuff we'd go on and on talking about. Nonstop. She was real and wouldn't always think about bags, clothes, or latest trends. She was just her.

I knew of Bella's problem…but it's just that sometimes she was emotionally tired. She'd give me a look when she wouldn't say anything and I understood. But no matter what, I'd have her back. For someone quiet, she had a great deal of talent.

I knew Bella was the greatest friend anyone could have. She'd keep your secrets. She'd take it to her grave. But she had her own goddamn secrets and they made her mysterious.

Riley can be pretty stupid. But at the moment, he'd just open and close his mouth. He couldn't spill out the damn secret over Bella.

He hesitated and then said it. "It happened." He began. I widened my eyes, "It happened just like she predicted. She moved to the other town now."

I raised my eyebrow. "You mean Forks?"

"Yup." He said nonchalantly. I felt a great big wave of guilt smack me in the face. I wasn't able to say goodbye to Bella. I felt so extremely guilty. I've known Bella for a few years and now she left without even saying goodbye. I felt my eyes get a little damp.

Cathy, Jonathan, Jacob, and Ricky stopped in their conversation. They were looking at me and then glanced at Riley. Riley sunk his head in shame. Then they gave me pitiful looks. Except Jacob. He looked like a lost puppy.

"She did come to say goodbye. She said sorry she couldn't say it to you." Cathy faltered a bit. I swallowed deeply and looked at my feet. I realized how mucky my sneakers were from all the running in Tampa. Bella finally left and the stupid burden of hers crashed down on her.

Jonathan spoke up. "I'm going to miss her. She was someone I could always confide in. I'm so sorry she had to go through this. But she was so quiet."

"Yeah." began Ricky. "I used to talk to Bella all the time in middle school. We were good friends. We were pretty close. Too bad she was so quiet."

"Totally" agreed Jonathan. "It's just that everyone would talk and have fun. She'd be there just sitting there quite content."

"She'd blush soo fucking red whenever she'd trip or be embarrassed." Laughed Riley.

"She was cute too!" exclaimed Cathy. "Lots of guys really had a thing for her. She just intimidated them. What a shame." She shrugged.

I felt anger starting to build up on me.

"Guess I couldn't win the bet then, eh?" Ricky playfully elbowed Jonathan.

I looked at them curiously. "What bet?" Ricky just grinned wide at me. "I made a bet with Jonathan that I'd be able to make her my girlfriend and tap her first." He shrugged. "Guess she and I weren't lucky at all."

I couldn't handle it. I stood up and was about to yell when someone cut me off.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Ricky? Stop being a dick!" I looked up to see Jacob with his ears practically having smoke coming out of his ears.

"She's facing a lot. A lot for her fucking age. She was my close friend you know? She still is. I just gave her my fucking space. I think the only two people that were truly her friends was Jane and I." I looked at him surprised. He caught my look. "After what happened, you shouldn't even talk about that stupid ass bet! What would you do Ricky if you were in her spot? You'd bawl like a baby. Now shut the fuck up you fucking pussy."

Ricky scoffed. "Relax dude. I was just kidding. That bet was never going to happen. I was just joking. I said I felt sorry for her."

Jacob just looked at him and was about to say something when I cut him off.

"You're sorry for her?" I was literally astounded. "Why would you feel sorry for her? Did you cause any of this?" Ricky opened his mouth to say something but I continued talking. "Instead of you guys saying sorry, just shut up or say something else. Jacob is right. I feel like both of us were the only two true friends she had. You guys just fucking practically used her."

Cathy looked taken back. She scoffed as well. "We used her? How did we use her? We didn't take anything from her."

I just shook my head. "No you didn't take anything. But you made her listen to all your girly crap because nobody else would even listen to it. Bella was a great listener and she'd keep your secrets. But I know that you never bothered to hear her feelings and problems. The problems she was facing. You guys didn't even get to know her. She was just a useless sponge for you guys to use. Just absorb but never give out."

Cathy glared at me. "Oh really? Do you and Jacob know anything about her?"

Jacob and I scoffed. "I think we're the only one s that know her _real_ problems. You just know the problem."

Riley leaned back and opened his ears dramatically as if he finally was listening. "Okay please share to us her real problems."

I smirked. Jacob rolled his eyes. "If she kept our secrets at bay, why would we tell you hers?"

Rickey, Cathy, Riley and Jonathan just looked down, backing down from their battlegrounds. I gritted my teeth. I didn't feel victorious. I felt sorry for Bella so much. Wait…sorry doesn't seem right to say at all.

Riley looked at me questioningly. "Okay, fine. But let me ask you something. If we shouldn't say sorry, what is the other thing we should say? What else possible is there if sorry sounds fucking wrong." He looked at me as if I was stupid. I glanced at Jacob. He was glaring at Riley.

I thought about it and then finally came up with what to say.

"Say you empathize her." I breathed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Rising Friend & Fallen Tree

_All characters, setting rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is disclamation for the story ahead of time._

Chapter 2: _Fallen Tree and Rising Friend_

It felt like torture was my punishment from life as news of my father's cancer had struck me. He had lung cancer from the excessive smoking he does almost everyday. My father always had a wonderful bond with me since as long as I could remember. Since we faced the horrid accident of my mother, the bond had faded but there was still a slight trace of it. He never really smoked before the accident but ever since it did occur, he'd take more and more cigarettes daily. She died in a car accident when heading home from work. She was driving through Russell Road in Forks, Washington. She worked in Forks as a librarian in Dreamy Read's and was in a rush to get home because she wanted to tell us some good news about work. Right after she departed from work, she gave us a phone call and I picked up. She was in a hurry to come home from great excitement and we were excited to find out what it is.

Unfortunately, few minutes after Mom made that phone call, a silver car next to hers swerved and eventually crashed into her car. The back vehicle was a bread factory truck which joined the collision of the silver and blue car, creating great damage. My mother had left us in a painful death followed by the driver in the silver car 3 years ago. Dad and I had tried to recover ever since but the pain always lingered as memories of her are always triggered. Triggered like a freaking gun.

Forgetting my mother wasn't the main objective we aimed for but trying to move on while recalling the memory of my mother makes us smile was the objective. That objective was never achieved. We made this goal like a job or long-time goal. So the new objective was just being able to continue on with our jobs and schoolwork normally. Surprisingly that didn't go so well.

Dad was having trouble breathing for a few days and I was deeply concerned. Sometimes, he'd say his throat would hurt when he'd swallow food. However, Dad would always gruffly reassure me saying he was fine saying it was just a slight cough. Right now, I am waiting outside of his hospital room where he is being given numerous treatments as the "slight cough" got worse. The cancer became terminal.

Slow tears cascaded down my cheeks as the apple of my cheeks reddened. I was deeply hoping my dad would be alright. Dad had always told me that if something ever happened to him, I'd be with my lovely Gran Marie who's always cared for me. We reserved a grave spot for father which was next to mothers in Forks Cemetery since the accident.

I was waiting outside my father's room in the hospital. I slept there for two days straight and my back was killing me right now. The extensive help my father was receiving for his conditions had stopped and I was waiting for a response. My leg was shaking; I was biting my nails, biting my lips, and staring off in space. The signs of serious nervous and anxiety from me.

Dad has never been the same since the accident. He barely talked to anyone and barely Gran unless she visited. He was the kind of person who wasn't so great at sharing his feelings. He'd just stay there and listened. But recently, listening was part of his deal either.

Dr. Maclore walked out of the room and headed towards me. My eyes shut close and fingers crossed in desperation of good news. When Dr. Maclore finally was right in front of me, I opened my eyes.

"Hello Bella. I see you are waiting in for news about your father." No really! What made it so obvious?

"Um…yes doctor, I am. Actually for two days. So…what's the news?" I asked anxiously. I knew I had my hopeful face on. I just wanted more time with my dad even though he was going to leave me eventually.

Dr. Maclore knitted his eyebrows together as he seemed to be thinking about what to say next. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow somewhat suspicious about his stalling.

"We kept giving him more attention as his lungs kept getting worse at every passing moment." Dr. Maclore said. I was becoming impatient with every passing second because I just wanted to know at what state my dad was.

"The best doctors were here trying to prevent the spread and growth of the large cell carcinomas in his lung as much as they could." I gave him the look telling him to stop fooling around and tell me the state my father is in. "The doctors were extremely worried about his state. He tried our best and had one of the best doctors to help him out. But the cancer advanced too much."

"I'm so sorry Bella. Your dad had past away at 11:43pm." he whispered.

I stared into space choked up. Maybe I shouldn't have been so impatient about the news of my father.

My mouth would open and shut but…nothing came out. My head was gruesomely beginning to spin as the news of my father's death hit me harder.

I felt like a bat was swinging and swinging at me while waiting for the baseball to come...but it eventually didn't. I couldn't even think straight.

The loudest noise I heard was my heartbeat.

"Bella, would you like anything with you? A bottle of water, perhaps? Some snacks to eat?" Dr. Maclore asked nervously. I heard him faintly as my heartbeat eclipsed his voice. In fact, everything to be heard was being eclipsed by my heartbeat.

"I'd l-like you to l-leave me a-alone. T-that is what I'd like." I replied angrily. I didn't mean to be so rude but the emotions were just controlling everything. Right now, I was confused whether to be furious or upset. I didn't know what to feel.

"Alright, Bella. Your grandmother Marie needs to be given a call and contacted which was requested by your father before passing away." said Dr Maclore. He hesitated at the last part and I didn't blame him.

"Okay but I need a few more minutes." I breathed out. He glanced at me and understood quite fully. As he disappeared around the corner of the hallway, I gazed at the ceiling.

My life was just taking a turn! My mom died in a stupid car accident thanks to the car next to hers. My father died from lung cancer due to excessive smoking from depression over my mother's death. Now the only one left was me in the family. I wish whatever was to come from this curse would hit already. Before I knew it, I felt my eyes water and my body shake into an uncontrollable sob.

My mom died in a car crash. My dad died of lung cancer. What a beautiful fairytale for me, right? I already said that but why not again? It's going to hit me again and again.

Usually as a little kid, you'd only be aware of those happily ever after stories like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, or even Little Mermaid. All of this was just coming so quickly and it felt like it was just yesterday I was in a normal family.

So this is where things had gone horribly wrong for me. Everyone had come to see how I was doing, the funeral of my loving Dad passed, I'm officially an orphan, and now, Gran Marie who I love dearly had me move into her house somewhere in a rainy place called Forks, Washington.

People would keep asking me why I wasn't so sad at the funeral. By that, they meant why I wasn't crying. I didn't reply to them at all. Gran Marie just kept me away from them. The real reason was that I cried my heart out in the hospital.

Gran couldn't be there for her son because of the raining cats and dogs. I lived in Piedmont, Washington before which wasn't really far with a distance of about 30 minutes. I left my friends at my previous school.

It didn't really matter at all. I would just listen to them and give small talk. We'd have a few conversation or so about trending topics or homework but they and I weren't two peas in a pod. They gave me their number and deep sorrows but I knew it was just a polite thing they did. Only one of them wasn't there to say goodbye but I doubted it made much of a difference.

The moving van had only one box of my stuff after the extensive unpacking I did left which consisted of my baseball items. Goodness, I played baseball a lot but stopped once mom died. I shuffled through to get the box and messily hassled my way towards Gran's house. I doubted this box had any use. Might as well throw it out.

The door was open and immediately led towards the living room. To the living room connected the dining room and the kitchen. The house was average and simple but I loved it. Big huge fancy houses always made me feel self-conscious.

"Bella, dear. Would you like any help? I made you some of your favorite brownies." Gran softly asked. She was tender to me at the moment because she knew me so well and I am still at a melancholy mood. But I hid those things well.

"Uh...sure Gran." I said hesitantly. I loved my Gran and was somewhat glad Charlie put it in his death wish for me to live with her. It was somewhat because I'd still prefer my parents.

I headed up the stairs to my room. It was a really nice shade of green which is surprising. I actually loved that color but people would strangely use neon green or light green. I was opposite from usual people.

I settled some items on my desktop in front of the computer. My whole room was basically finished packing but only a few things were out of order. I had a large closet from my preference; Queen sized bed which was fine by me, average dresser, small table lamp, and a big window to let me see everything outside. I was content with my room by the sight of it. I just threw the box of baseball stuff in the back of my closet.

Gran was there in the kitchen with the brownies and waiting for me to come. I took a deep breath and headed towards her. I needed to stay cheerful in front of Gran and couldn't put my guard down.

"Hey Gran. Mmm the brownies smell delicious. Did you put in almonds?"

"Why, yes Bella. Why wouldn't I? Do you doubt my baking skills?" Gran loved to mock me sometimes.

I couldn't help but chuckled quietly. "No Gran, I do not doubt your baking skills. I'm just making sure."

"Well, wonderful! Now dig in. The warmth of the tasty brownie will eventually cool. I am going to go upstairs and finish my drawing. Why don't you go off and walk around afterward?"

"Thanks Gran. I guess I will. You go finish your drawing" I said with a grin. Gran has always drawn beautiful landscapes and people (including me) literally lived them. Every time I looked at it, it seems like I'm looking at a window that was just beginning to open up to me. I do paint myself and mother always said I got my skills from Gran. We'd walk around Fork Woodlands and I'd help her paint. It's beautiful and ….I don't know how to say it…..Enchanting.

I am never as good as Gran but painting has always been my hobby. It's just these days when I was cooped up with dad, I lost time with painting.

I ate like 3 brownies and then took two brownies with me as I snatched my iPod before walking outside. I set it as shuffle. I sighed as the need to cry washed over me. I hid it so well when Gran was around. My emotions can be well kept hidden when I'm around others but I can't fake emotions like acting. If I was always depressing and sinister, Gran would begin to feel the same way and I couldn't let that happen. Also, I'd be given more attention with people suggesting that I need a therapist or psychologist but I didn't need it. All I gota do was cope.

The song Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park came on which was just my luck. I looked up at the sky noticing its gray clouds drifting away following one after another. Was it weird I was mesmerized by them? It was gray and dismal. I wonder If I'll able to get used to Forks after all.

I quietly sang along with the song, feeling a quite strange need to.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
  
_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_  
_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

I wasn't so positive why a song like this came on but I needed some music to listen to. I kept walking not really aware of my surroundings when I saw the very same woods across the street Gran had driven me to in my past experiences. It's been like 6 years ago when I was ten when I came here and painted. It was a wonderful memory that's etched in my mind with my mom. She tried her best to paint but it was a laughable moment in her attempt. There was a little pathway and a large map near the entrance. They even had a portable map to take with us. The name of the forest was "Forks Woodlands".

I remember the way to the special painting spot Gran had usually taken me to. I took the portable map in one hand and descended down the path further into the forest.

I was walking as myself with other songs I absentmindedly listened to when I stopped dead in my tracks.

I stared at it as it brought back memories of the past which put me in disbelief. Tears were beginning to approach my eyes as I scanned the object.

It was a simple fallen tree that was making me cry but something salient was left upon the tree that was strong enough to put me on the brink of an emotional pull. It was the carving of Gram's, Mom's, Dad's, and my initials with a small memo below saying "Always Together and Never Separated". I skimmed it over with the tip of my fingers. Flinched a little from its cold damp ridges.

Its deep brown contrasted with my pale skin. I flinched as the memory of this moment I remembered being beautiful and touching was recalled. I never thought about it at all. Thought it was stupid afterwards…but maybe it wasn't.

_I was only about 11 years old with Mom, Dad, and Gran when we were walking around the woods. Mom, Dad, and Gran found an open area and were settling in to arrange our picnic. I, on the other hand, was in another la la land scanning the landscape and imagining myself as an explorer. Without even noticing, I began to walk towards a fallen tree that caught my eye._

_My hand reached out to feel the rough, ridged surface that was a darkish brown reminding me of chocolate. I settled one foot on top of the log and then the other. I balanced myself upon the log careful not to drop myself on the hard, earthly ground. _

_I took a sniff of the air and it was this pine fresh-rain smell that I couldn't get enough of. I was at the messy, rambling root part of the tree that was somewhat attached to the ground. I headed towards the forest green leaves part of the tree where a few went to orange-brownish color._

_I figured that it was recent that tree toppled over and most likely caused by a windy thunderstorm. I hopped off the log and started on a path that was nearby the tree. _

_I kicked around some pebbles that were placed in the middle of the path where the sound of water caught my ear. I looked up eagerly and saw a loud stream like I thought. _

_I hurried towards the stream and placed my hand into the cold water. It was a chilling feeling but felt soothing against my small hands. _

_I sighed and examined some of the fishes that can be seen through the water. It was thoroughly breath-taking. I got up and eventually went back to planet earth. I looked around worried looking for the path again. I couldn't find it!_

_I started to quickly walk around like a mad man and searching for the path I walked through. MY head was spinnin. I took one random path but it just ended up in a dead-end._

_I felt like I was in a maze. _

_Tears began to cascade down my cheeks without me noticing. Finally I yelled for dad, mom, or whoever. I didn't care at the time what I called but I just needed to find them again._

_"Dad! Mom! Gran! Where are you? Hello? Can anybody hear me?" I shouted out frantically. _

_All of a sudden, I felt a nudge that startled me. My eyes met a pair of green eyes first. My eyes widened as I got a good look at the stranger._

_He was about my age most likely and had crazy hair but a beautiful color. It was reddish and brown, maybe like the color of bronze. Hmm…yes he had bronze hair like I never seen. He wore light blue plaid shorts and a dark red T-shirt. I stared at his beauty. I never really had a crush but I guess I now had my first._

_"Are you lost? You seem to have tears in your eyes." said the bronze-haired boy. I -the idiot- gaped at him with big eyes._

_"Uh..uh um….y-yeah I'm l-lost. C-can y-you help me f-find my way b-back?" I stuttered. I gave myself a mind-slap for my genius way of speaking._

_He chuckled. "You sure didn't stutter when shouting for your parents." I felt my cheeks blush cherry red. "Don't worry. I guess I would have done the same thing if I were lost" said the Bronze-haired boy._

_"Yeah ha-ha" I sniffled. __"Anyways the l-last place I -remembered to be near was a f-fallen tree. It was still a bit g-green so it m-m-must not have fell much l-l-long ago"_

_"Oh yeah! I remember that tree. It's right this way." said the bronze-haired green-eyed boy confidently. I gave him a slight smile showing him that he can lead the way. He did this crooked type of grin back at me and started to walk towards a closed path while I followed him like a lonely dog._

_Of course this was the path! I was so dumb-minded enough not to realize the pebbly path. We walked for three minutes until the sight of the fallen tree reached my eyes and my family that now seemed to realize my absence was now frantically looking around. The bronze-haired boy led me to the tree and also caught the sight of my family._

_"This must be your family. Hm…a bit late to realize your disappearance right?" he chuckled. I nervously laughed and replied with a quite yes._

_"Well, here is your stop. My name is Edward by the way." He stuck out his hand to reach mine. I hesitated at first but then let my hand drift of to his. I gave him a firm grip but the feeling I got when touching his hand was strange. _

_I caught his eyes and smiled. "Thank you so much, Edward. My name is Bella. Sorry, for being such a stutter-butt. Really thank you for your help. I have no idea what I would do without your help." I quickly said followed by a huge outtake of my breath._

_He did the same darn chuckle and looked at me again. "No problem. I hope we meet again sometime…Bella. I was actually having a hike with my parents and they settled in for some type of break. I come here a lot." _

_"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too Edward. I hope we meet again. I got to go. My dad looks like he's about to lose his head. Bye Edward."I was walking backwards as I talked to him._

_"Yeah, you too. Bye." said the bronze-haired boy and off he went. _

_I turned and nearly stumbled. I scolded myself before heading towards my family. Mom and Dad had this worried face on while Gran was actually calm. Dad saw me and his face turned into relief._

_I ran into mom and dad giving them a hard-grip hug. They were surprised to see me but hugged me back too. _

_"Geez Bella. Where were you? We were looking around for you." said Mom._

_I wasn't sure why but tears began to appear in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Mom. I was just walking and then realized that I got lost by the time I was in the middle of nowhere." I blubbered while sobbing._

_"Relax, Bella. We are all here." said Dad. "You know we'd never leave you. What is with this abrupt outburst?"_

_"It is just that when I got lost, I became so worried believing I might not find you because you'd forget about me." I croaked._

_"Bella, of course that's not true. We would look for you with a search party for as long it would take. Days, weeks, months, and even years." said Gran. "You know what. I have an idea. Let's engrave our names into this little or shall I say big log right there. It will be on this special tree for as long as we remember no matter how old, small, big, ruined, or shredded it is or gets."_

_"I guess that's a great idea. Can I engrave it?"I asked hopefully towards Gran._

_"Of course. Here is the pocketknife I have with me" replied Gran. I engraved the initials into the log and the four of us joined our hands as we gazed at it. It was a wonderful night that day which was one of the reasons I loved these woods._

I came out of my dream faze and looked around. The area didn't really change much since the memory occurred. I went back into the entrance of the Woods and looked around. Few people seemed familiar but I didn't know fully. I crossed the street and headed back home. I didn't really notice some of the houses when I was walking to the woods.

I stopped in my tracks and saw there was another way towards Gran's house but it was longer. Not as many people went through this way but I went using that direction anyway. It was more peaceful which I appreciated. I put on the song "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Seemed like a soothing song for me at the moment and I love the slow pace.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

As I was walking, I saw a big house and it was beautiful. Not many houses were around but this one just about grabbed my eyes. It had big windows which were kind of tinted. The driveway was big which led to a garage. The garage was connected to the house but at a lower elevation. There were stairs that led to the door and at the side of the steps; there was a cute little stream. The color of the house was dark brown with black framed windows. The house seemed cozy especially with the colors.

From the house emerged two people. One was a short girl with jet black spiky hair and sky blue eyes. Her face was like a pixie's which was cute. The other person was a tall lean handsome boy with blond hair. His eyes were also blue but kind of a regular hue. He was grinning but always looking at the girl with adornment who was talking. That was interesting but most obvious they were together. The girl was perky which was amusing. The two people saw me and started whispering in each others' ears. I looked away blushing and started off onwards in my direction.

"Wait!" said a high voice behind me. I closed my eyes and wishing the "Wait!" wasn't towards me. I turned around and it was the pixie and happy-faced delusional dude. The pixie came skipping towards me while the boy just came gazing at the pixie.

"Hello! You are new here aren't you?" asked the perky pixie.

"Hey" I replied with a timid smile. "Yeah, I am new here. I live about 6 blocks from here."

"Awesome! What's your name? Mine is Alice Cullen. Oh and this here is my boyfriend, Jasper." I was kind of astonished at Alice's abrupt confidence but, it gave me the hint that she was an amiable person.

"Hey, Alice and Jasper. My name is I-Isabella. You can call me Bella." I said awkwardly.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Bella. It's really easy to figure out who's new in this tiny town. You go to school?" Alice asked perkily. Wait…is perkily even a word?

"Yeah, I am going to Forks High. I'll be a junior." I said quietly.

"Oh my goodness! Me, too! We both can hang out together." said Alice. "Unless you don't want to. Then it's okay. I really don't want you to feel awkward." She was practically jumping up and down.

"It's okay. I'd like to I guess. I don't really know much people here." I said with a tugging smile.

"Great. I can show you around right now if you want. Ooh, maybe even take you shopping! Oh, I love shopping!" exclaimed Alice. My eyes widened in despair. I truly despised shopping. Who would love an hourly activity of walking around until you were weary all because you will spend money on worthless items?

"NO!" I began. I cleared my throat. " I mean no thanks. I don't really like shopping. Not that I don't want you to show me around. I'd love for you to volunteer but I am a bit tired today because I just finished placing my belongings into my room. We can go around tomorrow but let's not go shopping" I babbled.

Jasper finally looked at me holding in a laugh. Alice looked surprised. Great, I must have made them think I'm a yeller.

Jasper chuckled and said "Guess we aren't the only one to dislike shopping!"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked puzzled.

"Our friends at school are always being pestered by this little pixie here in persuasion to go shopping." I thought I was the only one that thought of her as a pixie. "Now you, who we just met, also finds shopping a nuisance."

"Oh well that's interesting. How many friends do you have?" was my brilliant curious reply.I must've sounded snoopy. As if curious about a job while I was in an interview.

"Well we have about 5 friends main friends. We usually hang out with them. They are Rosalie, Emmett, Angela, Ben, and Jessica. Although Jessica can be annoying sometimes. I guess Edward can also be our friend but it's just that he's just quiet and kept to himself most of the times. It's like a crew."Jasper was nonchalant about it.

Alice sighed. "Hm, I guess people aren't able to connect with shopping and its importance on our lives just like I do."

"Oh really, honey?" Jasper asked Alice. "How is shopping such a major effect on our lives?"

"We get stuff we like or need like clothing. If we couldn't shop, then we couldn't have anything. We couldn't have entertainment, food, and clothing. What? Want to stroll down the street wearing nothing but your birthday suit. Let it all hang out? Well I think not. Especially boys." She shook her head. "Freaking disgusting especially with some of the boys in our school."

Jasper and I looked at each other and before we started laughing. I couldn't blame Jasper for loving Alice now. I figured in the last 5 minutes that she is adorable and when subjects like those come out of her mouth, you can't help but burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha" Alice mimicked. "Well it's true. Would you really enjoy that?"

Jasper and I continued laughing. "No, I guess not. Anyways, what time is it?" I asked as my laughing had faded.

Jasper looked picked up his arm and pulled up his sleeve. He looked at his watch with a confused look.

"Uh…my watch says 2 am. Either my watch is messed up, the sun stays up for a long time these days, or I am currently wearing invisible sunglasses."

Alice chuckled. "It's alright Jasper, I have a watch. It's 5 pm."

"Oh well, thanks. It was nice meeting you two. I should head home." I quickly said and turned to head home.

"Wait! Can you tell me where you live and your phone number?" Alice asked loudly. I turned around to see Alice with a pout.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Can I see your phone for a minute?" I asked Alice. Alice quickly slipped out her phone from her pocket. I saved my number in her phone with my name. I also gave Alice my phone that who in a swift saved her number too.

We returned each others phone and checked to see if the phone numbers were saved.

"Do you know Marie Swan? Or maybe referred to as Gran Marie?" I asked Alice. Immediately her eyes brightened up.

"Of course I do! She is an angel. I visited her every once in a while." exclaimed Alice.

"Yeah, well she is my Grandmother. I live with her. So you can visit her house to meet me." I replied lamely.

"Great, guess I will see you there. Oh um…I was suppose to hang with one or two of my friends. Do you mind me letting them come with us." said Alice.

"No, its okay. It might be more fun with more people around. See you tomorrow." I said before turning away and walking towards the direction of my home. I really wondered why Alice was so eager to know me so well. I was so bored and barely talked to anyone since the tragic accidents of my parents but for some strange reason, I felt quite content and happy when I was around Alice. I guess she has similar superpowers as Gran with rubbing off emotions. I quietly walked to the front of my house and entered through the front door. Gran was nowhere to be seen so I figured she was still in her room painting. I imagined what it would be like if mom and dad was still here.

Would I be happy or would I be sad? If I got them back, I'd be thankful. This was something that I was dreading to find out but I miss them so much. I took another brownie from the kitchen as I settled in. The TV seemed to be begging to be used since the remote was lying there lifelessly on the couch so I grabbed it.

I flipped through the channels looking for something enjoyable to watch. Harry Potter was showing which I did love but saw the movie. Grey's Anatomy was a show with thousands of episodes. Smallville was a show based on an important changing protagonist I think. Is he a superhero or something?

It was Sunday so the good stuff were barely on.

I saw Supernatural in CW11. Show seemed enjoyable so I selected it. Saw a few episodes of it and knew it was about two brothers that hunted supernatural beings and ghost. I found it intriguing with its action and humor. Dean was my favorite brother. The episode I was watching was "Changing Channels".

I watched the show which was hilarious but also serious. Lots of comic relief I guess. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8pm already. I decided it was time for dinner so I went to call Gran. I walked up the stairs and headed past my room. I walked up to Gran's door and knocked.

"Come in, dear" said Gran. I opened the door and saw Gran painting a beautiful picture of a girl. I looked closely and notice that it looked like me. I gasped.

"Wow Gran. That's beautiful. The colors are blending as they contrast. Is that me?" I asked astonished.

"Yes Bella. I thought why not paint a picture of you. It's still a bit incomplete. There are details I need to put in. Here, take this photo of you. I used it for the painting." said Gran as she handed me a picture of me laughing with Gran the last time I visited her. We were all at Gran's home and Gran, Dad, and I was baking a chocolate cake. Dad set the time wrong and eventually blew up the cake in the oven. Everyone was laughing, so mom thought it was a perfect moment for a picture.

I smiled at the joyful memory and put it on Gran's bedside table. I felt my hands shaking a bit.

"Come on. Let's go eat. Sorry lost track of time while painting" Gran said gleefully as she gestured me to follow her.

We went down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Behind Gran, I was just scrunching up my face from nearly crying. I felt so freaking pained.

Gran took out a big bowl of pasta from the fridge and set it on the table. The pasta looked delicious with its mixture of vegetable that consisted of pepper, onions, tomatoes, potatoes, and corn. There was a delicious aroma coming from the pasta. I took out two small bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the table. I fetched two forks and poured the pasta into the bowls before placing them into the microwave. When the pasta was done, I took it out of the microwave and placed it on the table. Gran and I dug in and it was delicious.

After we were done eating, both of us headed towards the living room and sat on the couch. We turned on the TV and watched the news. It got a bit boring so Gran and I began talking.

"So how was your walk, sweetheart?" asked Gran.

"Oh it was fine I guess. Went to the Woodlands and I was surprisingly familiar with its routes and eventually headed home but the longer way."

"Oh well that must have been really nice"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I met this girl named Alice Cullen as well."

"Oh, yes. She visited here a year ago and would sometimes come around for some art lessons. She knew I taught some classes. She's fond of shopping and clothing."

"Oh yeah, I am very well aware of that Gran." I said with a chuckle.

"Yes well, I only met her with our previous encounters and her mother once in the supermarket with Alice. They certainly are an interesting family."

I smiled. "Maybe. I don't know. What makes them special?" Gran just looked at me and gave me a weary look. "They just are Bella."

"Anyways….I heard there was going to be Matilda on ABC Family channel? You know, Matilda by Roald Dahl. You loved that book when you were 7 years old." Gran said cheerfully.

"I sometimes wished I was her. So intelligent that I can control and move things with my mind" I sighed. I wasn't the very least interested in watching that movie. Not at the moment.

"Would you like to watch it Bella?" asked Gran while she flipped the channel to Matilda.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "I'll go get the popcorn" I went to prepare the popcorn ready and when I returned, I saw that the first few minutes already passed of the movie. I guess I didn't mind.

I plopped down onto the other side of the sofa next to Gran. We both locked our eyes on the TV screen and Gran mainly had the popcorn

By the time the movie finished, I was kind of dozed off..actually I dozed off around the beginning of the movie. Gran was still awake. I felt a nudge that brought me back to the real world. I found myself facing Gran who was smiling.

"Come on honey, seems like you are very tired. School starts within a week and a half so you need to get to the habit of sleeping early and waking up early."

I smiled at Gran. I really didn't want to go to school but me, of course to the logic I need to.

"Sure thing, Gran. I'll go to bed." I replied with a yawn.

I walked upstairs to my room and fetched a towel followed by a tank top and sweats. I headed towards my bathroom, took a quick shower, and brushed my teeth. I felt dirty cause I didn't take the chance to take a shower this morning, As I was brushing my teeth, I noticed that my cheekbones were more distinct. I was losing weight of course. I was changing,

I felt my hormones act up and a sort of dampness developed in my eyes. Then a single tear fell.

I gripped onto the sink with my life as I started shaking. I kept myself from sobbing. I spitted out the last trace of toothpaste in my mouth and rinsed it. I looked at myself again and I wasn't the girl I was 4 years ago. Heck, I wasn't the girl I was few months ago.

I was just weird Bella now. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth as I bit it hard. I realized that I can't mope around and be the complete opposite of what's thought to be social. I had to be normal now. This was another chance. I took deep breaths reminding myself that everything was possible.

Lots of kids lose their parents. They deal with it. I gripped onto the sink tighter. Alice was friendly with me and I can be her good friend. Just reluctantly go with the flow. Just relax. I had Gran whom I loved no more than my parents.

I gazed at myself in the mirror and saw remainders of my mom and dad. That just broke the goddamn line.

I started to sob, shake, go out of control. . I leaned back on the wall and slid down until my butt hit the cold hard tiles. My face turned warm as the hot salty tears were continuously pouring. I tried to keep myself from making any noise but couldn't help it. My lips were trembling to let out the screaming and yells I've been keeping in for so long.

I let out a soft strangled noise. I was being strangled by my misfortune.

I recalled the story the Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket. It was 3 orphans with a great fortune but dead parents. After their parents died, their life turned to hell. They were being chased by the villain who was greedy for their fortune. Killing every caretaker that could have been a possible bright side for them, But heck, I felt like my life was much more complicated than theirs.

I had to wallow in my mother's death for years while I knew for months my dad had cancer. I was dying in torturous time. Time was strangling me. The ropes gripped on tighter every second.

I may be sounding selfish and I know. But I still remember now and 4 years ago being distinctly different. I tucked my face in to my legs. Letting out muffled screams as I nearly bit my leg off.

I didn't want to move. I wasn't completely content where I was. I belonged where I was. On the cold hard tiles

I could've just "sighed before going to my room and guess I needed to eat more." But no, my emotions were two overpowering.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I sat on my bed as I looked out the window seeing drops of rain pelting against the window pane. I counted in my head the number of beats I heard which began to sound like a rhythm.

My eye caught the last leaf hanging on to that branch. It reminded me of the story "The Last Leaf" by O'Henry. A sad story to even begin with. When I read it, I felt sad and happy, both at the same time. But anger overpowering it.

It was about a young girl who was willing to die if the last leaf of the dead vine drops. Her friend goes to an elderly artist for help who gruffly refuses. He was too content with think about his latest masterpiece with his inability to paint. The friend was hopeless and didn't know what to do. However the elderly artist makes a sacrifice to save her life eventually. It was so lifelike that the girl eventually realizes what she was doing was ridiculous. Eventually the girl finds out that on the window was a painting made by the elderly artist. He placed it on her window and caught pneumonia and died while doing so.

Why did the man have to die from pneumonia?

At this moment, I felt like my life was reflected onto that little story. A stupid story which I loved with its meaning but hated right now.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on my bed. I pulled the comforter around me tightly.

I fell asleep as the last tear fell out of my eyes for the night.

_A/N: So..uh what do you think? Review please. Bella in this story is very like my personality which I used so I can connect more to the story. Visit my profile to see pics of the house, forest, and some characters. _

_~Naz_


	3. Chapter 3 Unveiling Remembrance

_A/N: Yup, another chapter. Thanks to those who favorite the story. Extremely appreciated.  
_

Chapter 3: _Unveiling Remembrance_

_

* * *

_

I heard the curtains shuffling in front of me allowing the light of the sun trespass through the glass window panes. I groaned as I felt the light's force upon my eyelids and pulled my blanket over my head. It was prodding my eyelids with its annoying curiosity. I mean, the sunshine can have its time where it gives a great feeling but it's so annoying. But sunshine in Forks isn't the average sunshine you'd see in regular places. Sunshine is the light that comes through the cloud I guess. Even that can be so greatly annoying.

I sighed and tried going back to sleep.

Next thing I knew, someone was pulling on the blanket I was under and I felt bare and exposed. I knew who was doing this and I wasn't to glad about it. My eyes opened meeting a pair of brown eyes. I knew I had a frown on my face as I gradually got up to sit on the bed.

"Wake up and rise and shine!" Gran said cheerfully. I looked at Gran with half –closed eyes. I knew my face was saying that Gran was delusional.

"Why couldn't you wait a bit? Wait…no need to answer. I know."I huffed. I got off the bed headed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth again and glanced at the mirror. I felt myself trembling as I gazed at my hollow cheeks. Just so completely awkward. I didn't like the way I looked for some reason. My prominent cheekbones were just a reminder of something. But what was it? Last night I thought it was my parents. But to tell you the truth, I wasn't really that resembling of my parents.

My eyes had bags under them. It looked a lot like hollows. My eyes felt weird and kinda swollen as well. I don't remember punching myself during sleep. I blinked a few times and winced at the feeling. Must have been because of all the crying. I took my bottom lip between my teeth. Might Gran notice the swollen eyes as well?

I lost track of time of how long I stared into the mirror and headed to the shower. I took the strawberry shampoo and massaged my scalp to the point I was in a relaxed zone. I felt my body slowly slumped under the soothing warm water. My muscles were all tense-free and the knots in my limbs were untied. Eventually, I fought the urge to just stay there forever and dressed up; putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved blue navy t-shirt.

Knowing Gran, I made my bed and brushed my head before going down the stairs, heading to the kitchen.

Gran was there making homemade waffles. The scent hit me straight as soon as I entered the kitchen. One of the things that made me love Gran was like I said her energy. She didn't whine about her back hurting or insulting modern teen general interest being such a scandal. She would be bright, positive, and a smile creator. Negativity was one of the things Grab couldn't stand. Gran was now cooking to It Won't Be Long by The Beatles. I couldn't help but smile at her happy energy which would always rub off on others.

I sad down on the counter as I watched her. I gave a slight yawn and winced again as I rubbed my eye.

Gran gave me a plate of waffles to eat followed by syrup. She was slightly shaking her hips to the song and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"How was your morning so far, Gran?" I dug in and nearly moaned as the delicious taste came in contact with my taste buds.

"It was alright, dear." She handed me a glass or orange juice. "I remember when I was around your age. The Beatles would be like the best band at the moment. If you disliked it, might as well say you have no taste in music." She shook her head as she recalled and smiled, looking at me. "Girls would go crazy, like freaks for them. The four young fellas just can get people do so much for them."

I grinned. "Yeah. Nowadays it applies to those Vampire flicks."

Gran laughed. Her laughter just sounded like chimes. "Apparently so. Are you one of them?" She finished her final batch and faced me.

I shook my head, looking at the ground. "Not really Gran. You know me. Boys are just…there. To be your friend or to just be boys I guess."

Gran raised her eyebrows. Her face was saying 'You've got to be kidding me'. "Seriously Bella? You aren't smitten by someone? Tall, handsome, or what do you girls say? _Hot_." She emphasized the last word…greatly.

"Alright Gran." I said loudly, feeling my face warm up and blush. "Let's not go into that alright? I mean yeah sure I guess I thought some guys were attractive and in your words, hot. But I can care less about that. I'd like a guy based on how he is I guess…It's just that I've never really been with anyone ya know?" I look up to meet her deep mirroring brown eyes. "I've been busy."

Gran looks at me with complete understanding, her eyes holding a bit of sadness in them. "I understand Bella. But I gotta tell you Bella." She joking looks around as if there was anybody here to hear our secret. She signals me to pull up so she can whisper. I roll my eyes playfully and lean up.

"There are some hot boys in this town. And it would be kinda of upsetting that an amazing girl like you would pass them along." I widened my eyes and felt the blush cover my cheeks. To keep hearing Gran say hot, definitely a new experience.

"All righty!" I said for the second time. "Let's talk about the weather or work? How is work?"

Gran looked at me delighted. Nice to know she likes me in an uncomfortable position. "I get it Bella. You haven't talked about this with anybody much. "

I sigh and playfully roll my eyes. "Sure thing Gran.". Gran chuckles.

"So anyway Bella. What day is today?" she looked at me with waiting eyes. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I thought. I haven't been keeping up with the date really. I was just preoccupied with whatever I was consumed with. I then realized that yesterday was Sunday.

"Monday." I replied.

"Exactly. Today I have some art classes. It's from Monday through Thursday alright?"

I nodded my head. Gran and I haven't really met each other so often within the past year or so but stayed in contact by phone. So I never really knew her daily schedule. That's why speaking to her about boys got me uncomfortable. I do regret that though. I wish I could be comfortable around her especially since she was one of a kind and pretty cool.

In fact, I think I barely knew a lot of things about Gran. I mean what was her favorite food? What was her childhood like? These things were just something I barely even knew. I maybe might have. But those things might have been barely brought up.

"So I leave around 10 and come back during 6. Is that alright?" Gran always thought about me before herself. It's that part of Gran that made people at ease around her. She was just lovable in so many ways.

"Yeah sure Gran." I checked the time and saw it was a quarter after nine.

"Anyways, anything different in Forks? In the past few days, you just sat here in the house. You finally walked around. Anything really capturing your mind?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged. " I met Alice Cullen. Erm…remember that forest we always use to go to? Forks Woodlands? I went there. Recalled some memories." I was talking to myself more like it. I was thinking.

"Really what memories?" She looked at me curiously. I didn't really want to bring it up. It just would create an awkward silence and the words just slipping might put me in an uncomfortable position.

"Oh you know. Just those painting moments." I said nonchalantly. Gran nodded her head. "Those were some good times. We should do it again. If we ever set aside time."

I looked at Gran and gave her a genuine smile. "I really would like that Gran. Extremely fun."

Gran returned the same smile. "Yeah." Suddenly, her eye's focus shifted to the clock. "Oh dear. I should get there early today. I promised I'd be there early to a student to discuss some things with her." Her eyes shifted back to me. "So any plans for today Bella?"

I took my bottom lip thought. "I'm not sure. I could adjust some stuff in my room. Maybe go out with Alice?" Gran had a blank face and nodded her head.

"Okay. That good." She started to head for the stairs and paused.

"Um Bella." she was hesitant about something. "Yeah Gran?"

She eyed me for a second and opened her mouth and closing it. She gazed at me before just shaking her head. "Never mind. It was nothing. Just come home early today okay? I think you should finish with your room before schools starts." She smiled.

Something was up. Gran wasn't usually hesitant and she'd never be so confused on what to say. "Alright Gran." I watched her warily as she ascended the stairs to her room and quietly shut the door.

I turn around in my seat and return my attention to my half-eaten glistening waffles. It was a little drenched in syrup. I played around with it a little with my fork before I finally just stopped and dropped it on my plate with a loud clank.

Maybe it was nothing. Gran is just as shaken up about dad's death as me. I glanced at the toaster in front of me and realized it was a little dark under my eyes. I might be a little tired too much I guess. A bit paranoid.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I just stared at those brown leather gloves. It was a little worn out and dusty. But brand new still to me eyes. My baseball gloves were barely touched within the past few years. I gazed at it, thinking whether or not it was lonely from being secluded. I shook my head as thought about how I gave my gloves characteristic. If it were a few years ago, giving it characteristics wouldn't be such a weird idea. It was a proud possession of mine. I adjusted myself so I was leaning against the side of my bed while I faced my closet.

Dad use to play with me all the time. Teaching me to pitch it the right way. How to position my elbow and keep it at just the right elevation when batting. Dad was truly into it and I always had a sense of pride whenever he'd hug me once I accomplished something. A little bubble soaring in my chest.

I fingered the baseball's hard surface and the tiny red little stitches. It was slightly dirty but was really brand new. Like my gloves. It fit perfectly in my small hand. You know how a lady would be gloating with pride when she had a perfectly fitting ring on her finger? Same thing with me, the ball would fit in the palm of my hand.

I tossed the baseball and the gloves in the box and pushed it away. I'm not sure anymore if I wanted to throw them out but I wanted the demeaning thoughts forming in the back of my head to be kept away. I noticed a more sentiment box of items lying behind my laundry hamper. I sat there for a second thinking whether I should go through them.

I still drew. I mean during school, I would draw during art class. Doing some silly thing every once in a while. But it was all too depressing. When I draw, I barely know what I'm drawing. Does that make sense? I'm so into all my drawing and I just draw out the little picture in my head. It doesn't seem depressing at all when I draw. It feels like I'm drawing something euphoric or joyous.

But when I step back, I tend to frown at what my messy hands created. It just was stupid and plain weird like me. I would end up tearing it up unless it was a project for school. My teacher would love what I drew, telling me I have talent. But I'd ignore her inwardly but on the exterior, I'd be polite and thank her.

Dad would love whenever I drew. So would mom. Even in his depressed state after mom died, he'd compliment whenever I brought it home. I'd smile wide, hearing my dad say that. My dad was never a bad person when he was depressed. He was just sad. Just upset and it upset me. I mean if anyone ever said he was a horrible person, I'd rip through my calm exterior and punch to person to the pulp.

Dad didn't put on a show for everyone outside and be different when he's home. He'd be the same all the time. He'd greet everyone and say one word or so. But he would be more relaxed at home. Sometimes I think mom's death affected him way more than it affected me. I mean dad and I were close to mom and we'd love the same amount.

I was devastated when mom died and so was dad. But dad was unusually more depressed that is. It's too complicated to explain. You'd understand if you were in my situation. Its like 2 kids that love their mom but one kid who witnessed their moms death was having a harder time to cope.

Like I said, it's so complicated.

I felt the bristles of the paintbrush between my fingers. The paintbrush I used to write a thousand to infinity words with. It was soft and smooth. It was genuine horsehair that was used to make this. Something I never really begged for but it was a birthday gift which I was happy to obtain.

The paper, my blank book that I'd write a thousand words, was smooth has a silky blanket. I loved the way the side of my hand would brush across it as I made strokes with my paintbrush. It felt like euphoria whenever I used my instruments. But it's been years. I drew in my school. Rip it to shreds. And come home feeling guilty somehow for my dad's depression.

This was so overwhelming in ways for me.

A strand of hair came across my face and reached my hand to move it. I thumb felt small wetness and I furrowed my brow in confusion. The tip of my fingers touched the gliding tears, brushing slowly down my hot warm cheek.

Had I been crying this whole time as I looked through my items? More like memories. I've been doing that a lot recently and I guess my cheeks just could sense it. I sniffed and wiped the tears on my sleeve. I took a deep breath and got to my feet. I shoved the box to the side with one foot and went downstairs.

I took my phone off the coffee table and dialed Alice's number. I started to tap my foot as I tried to clear my throat. My throat tends to get croaky whenever I cry. Even though it was only tears, my throat tends to react to it.

"Hello!" A chirpy voice answered the phone.

"Hello" I croaked. Damn it. My voice was still scratchy.

"Hey Bella. Um you don't really sound okay." Her voice was getting worried.

"No, no." I reassured. "I'm fine. Just need a glass of water, that's all." I took another deep breath. "Um Alice, remember our plans to go shopping or whatever today? Um…I thought why not put it off for another day. I feel a little tired. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh of course not." chirped Alice. "No need to apologize silly. We can go whenever you'd like. Are you sure you're okay?" Her voice had a hint of worry.

"I'm fine." I croaked again. "It's just you know. Getting used to the new place. You know, cloudy and rainy."

"Welcome to Forks." Chuckled Alice. "Are you sure? My dads a doctor so he could come over. He'd be happy to take care of any friend of mine."

"Alice I'm fine. No need to worry. But thanks." I took another deep breath.

"Alright then. Bye Bella. I really hope though we can get to our play date as soon as possible!" she exclaimed. She sounded like a little pre-schooler that arranged a special tea party with a fairy.

"Yeah me too. Bye Alice." With that, I hung up and tossed my cell phone of the sofa. I just stood there in the middle of my room, feeling awkward in only my own presence. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes as I stared into the ceiling, almost dampening it with my own tears even though I'm not even touching it.

Was it weird for me to feel a little jealous that Alice had a dad? A doctor dad that was most likely extremely friendly that even if I, the recent anonymous friend of Alice were sick, he'd be willing to visit to check up on me? Alice's nature was also extremely friendly and social and most likely her family followed in her footstep.

I felt the tears just coming and coming e as I thought about it. I sat on the floor, next to the couch as I thought.

Was it even worth for me to live at all anymore? I was just in this small town full of happy and social people with their lives of nearing perfection. I was just a depressed orphan. Dad's not here and neither is mom. Both dying from unwanted circumstances. Stupid unwanted fucking circumstance.

But I had to think this way. Dying is just a part of life. I'm just someone who unluckily lost two important people in her life earlier than usual. I also had Gran. Gran would love me no more than Mom and Dad loved me. She would care for me and would take a bullet for me in a heartbeat. If I left her, she'd be alone in this world and Gran has been living on her for a while. Right now, the greatest phobia of mine is losing Gran because she is the last person I have.

School started this Friday, only a day before the weekend. I'm not sure why it was Friday but Friday was just chosen so I had to go along with it. Apparently Gran already had me registered into the school although I'm not sure how. Wasn't the school open around the beginning of my school year? I already chose my classes and had to start my life into the moving track.

Maybe like I said last night, this would be my chance for a new start over. I'm already good academically and somewhat good for sports. I don't know how but I can trip on air but while I do, I can pretty good at sports as well. I'm just a confusing mess you could say.

I glanced at the clock reading half past five. Gran would be here in 30 minutes. I thought about taking another walk, leaving a little note for Gran. So I did. I shuffled my way to my room and snatched my iPod and wallet.

I grabbed my key on the little hook next to my door headed out the door, locking it in the process.

I placed the ear buds in my ear and put it on Little House by The Frays. The most frequently played song on my iPod. I just love that song with all my heart and the melody of the piano made my heart practically flutter out of my ribcage.

I had no idea where I was going but just headed any direction I felt myself pull into. I walked past the house of Gran's dear friend. I haven't seen her in a while and made a little note in my head to do so. She was a gentle spirit that would get along with anyone. If I didn't visit her any sooner, her feelings might feel a little hurt.

I continued walking, turning around a curb and saw some pretty amazing houses. They weren't as beautiful as the Cullen's but still, they were gorgeous. Their lawns were vividly green, matching the rest of Forks. They had some flowers I weren't familiar with. Must be because of the sunshine they lack that they don't have the average flowers.

People were watering their garden or talking with some people and once they saw me, they stopped to look at me. Forks was a small town so they must notice I'm new. Some were analyzing me and I felt extremely uncomfortable. I was just staring at the ground in fascination as I walked by.

A drugstore came to view with a big sign saying CVS. I sauntered my way over there, escaping the wary glances.

I entered through the door and I felt my eyes bug out of my head. The store was huge in the inside but looked so small from the outside. They had almost everything. I made my way gradually inside, looking around at the things they have. I knew Forks didn't have many stores here so guess they tried to fit as much stuff as possible into one.

I was looking at their vase collection when I bumped hard into somebody. I felt back and landed on my butt.

Looking at the person's shoes, he was wearing purple worn-out sneakers. Interesting

I looked up to see the person I stupidly bumped into. It was a blonde kid with big blue eyes, around my age. His face kind of resembled a baby's and he was slightly chubby. He looked around my age.

He was smiling wide at me as his nametag gleamed on his employee's vest.

I felt myself blush from embarrassment. Tripping, falling and bumping. The 3 things that make me clumsy.

"Hey. All you alright." He held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and got up. I brushed my pants and fixed my shirt. I looked up at him. He was staring fixedly at my chest. Disgusting.

I cleared my throat loudly. He shifted his gaze to my face and smiled. I can already tell I don't like him.

"Uh yeah I'm alright. Sorry for bumping into you."

He shrugged. "Eh it's alright. You don't seem from around here. Are you new here?" He tried to seem kinda of calm and collected but from the look in his eyes, he was extremely excited.

I hesitated whether I should say anything. "Yeah I'm new. Just moved in."

He didn't seem interested. "Oh well welcome to the dreary town of Forks. I'm Mike." He held out his hand to shake with mine.

I eyed his hand curiously before lifting my hand. "I'm Bella. And thanks." He kept staring at me and I felt uncomfortable even more. I wonder if he could make out the disgusted look on my face.

"So Bella. You going to Forks this year?" His eyes held high hope. I nodded.

"Yeah I am. Going to be a junior." I replied. His eyes brightened up like a Christmas tree. "Cool me too. Since you're new around here, maybe I could show you around?"

I fiddled with my fingers. "No that's alright. I already have Alice Cullen who's more than willing to show me around."

His face turned to surprise. "Alice Cullen? She is showing you around?" His voice held surprise. "She's always blowing me off." I heard him mumble. Not surprising.

I shrugged. "She seemed nice and polite." He inhaled a breath of air before doing that creepy smile. He must think girls dropped to their knees when he did that.

"How about I help you get around with your classes, then?" I then noticed his eyes shift to my chest again. He must have thought I had no idea of his intention.

"No thanks. I think I'll know my way around." I said calmly. At the right moment, the manager came.

"Yo Mike. Get your ass back to work and stop hitting with the customers. We got a lot of work left to do." The manager's face was serious.

Mike scowled at him before face me. "Well I guess I'll see you then." He winked and I shuddered inwardly. That wasn't pleasant.

I watched as he disappeared through the door that said "Employees Only". I wish it also said "one way in and no way out."

I gave out a breath of relief only to be followed into another phase of surprise when I heard booming laughter from behind.

I turned around and felt myself nearly cower as I saw a muscular guy over six feet tall. I would have been scared if it weren't for his dimpled smile and his shaking form of laughter. He looked like he can pick up car and throw it 2 yards away. He held a packet of toilet paper in one arm and a gallon of milk in the other.

"Ha ha! You blew Mike's ass as well. Poor sucker. Thinks he's such a charmer." He shakes his head to himself. He holds out his hand and drops the packet of toilet paper.

"Hey. My name is Emmett. Alice's brother. I furrowed my brow. He didn't look anything like Alice. His eyes were blue but not light. His hair wasn't jet black like Alice's but his hair was brown.

"You totally showed that loser. He's a total weirdo and goes hitting on girls, forgetting that he'll be shut down while doing so."

I giggled. "Really? He seemed like one that always gets what he wants."

Emmett looked at me as if I were delusional. "No way! He tried to hit on Rosalie, my girlfriend, and my girl freaking beat up his ass. Funniest day of my life."

"Anyways, Alice mentioned you two meeting. Welcome to Forks as well. I'd stay around and chat but I really gotta get going with this stuff. I hope we can be god friends." He bent over to pick up the toilet paper. "See ya Bella!" He headed quickly towards the cash registers.

"Bye Emmett." I call back.

I looked around and didn't feel like buying anything anymore. I glanced at the door Mike disappeared into and saw the doorknob moving. I cringed and quickly made me way through the exit.

As I made my way, Emmett saw me and waved to me. I waved back and smiled. I turned back around and headed towards the door. I took out my iPod and looking through several songs to listen to.

I opened the door with my focus on my iPod. I was about to leave when I bumped into another person. I hit my head against the person's torso and it hurt. It was a buff person I can tell you that. I groaned.

"Oof!" the person grunted. "What the fuck where you're going next time."

I looked up to look at the person and furrowed my brow. He seemed so familiar.

The person had smooth red and brown locks. But his hair wasn't normal for it was in an array of different direction. His eyes were a vivid green that were fierce and intense. He had a straight nose and his lips were held in a straight line. He actually looked like an angel. Well a furious angel at that. He was rubbing his chest were I collided into.

"I'm sorry." I said as I rubbed my forehead but my gaze transfixed on him. It was going to turn into a bruise tomorrow.

He rolled his eyes. "What? See a show going on over here?" he spat while he gestured towards his face.

"No…" I trailed off.

He pushed past me. "Emmett, what's taking you so fucking long?"

I glared at his back as I continued rubbing my bruised forehead. It was throbbing slightly and my skin can turn red easily. That was just wonderful. I headed my way out and put on my headphones, listening to a random song. My forehead continued throbbing all the way back home.

I opened the door with my keys and entered in swiftly. The lights were on and Gran was in the kitchen. I heard shuffling coming from there.

I headed towards the Gran and sat on the chair next to the counter. "Hey Gran."

Gran's eyes were fixed in a book she was reading while she was stirring something in a bowl. Her gaze shifted.

"Oh hello Bella." She put her book down and turned to face me. "Did you like your walk?"

I sighed. "No not really. I just went to a store and didn't really buy anything."

"Oh. We need some sugar." She said, weary evident in her voice.

"Want me to go fetch it from the store?" I volunteered. Gran shook her head. "No, no. No need. I'll get it tomorrow."

"You sure?" I asked. Gran nodded. I sighed again and grabbed a banana off the small tray in the middle of the counter. I peeled it and began to devour it.

"I met the Cullens again." I brought up. Gran quickly glanced at me, her body going slightly rigid. I noticed it, eyeing her reaction warily. "Really? You and Alice hung out?"

"Nope. I met Emmett Cullen in the store." Gran froze. I can tell something was up. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

"Is there something wrong, Gran?" I said cautiously.

Gran's frozen expression was unsettling. Gran opened her mouth a little before closing it again.

"Bella." Finally came out between her lips. "It's just that I'm extremely glad you are able to make friends okay?" She gave me a warming smile.

I eyed her suspiciously as she returned her attention to her book that was lying. Something was odd and I wasn't sure what. Gran knew I wasn't so social anymore after Mom's death. Something just shifted.

I eventually shrugged off the chair I was sitting and tossed the banana peel into the trash bin. As I began to head off up the stairs, I stopped midway as the corner of my eyes caught the picture of mom and dad hugging. I eyed it sadly, their happiness so evident in their eyes.

Now comparing the way dad was a few months ago to the dad in the image, you'd see the prominent difference. Only a blind man wouldn't see it.

I then gazed at mom's happy smile, her beautiful smile with the happiness dancing around in her eyes. Those green eyes gleaming. My eyes then caught the piece of jewelry hanging around her neck. It was beautiful.

I glanced at my neck which was bare. I sighed and made my way towards my bedroom. I should make use of my great grandmother's necklace that just lay in my box, lifeless. Unlike the way it was around my mom's neck. Living.

* * *

_A/N: There's Chapter 3. Hope to get another chapter up in time. _

_I go through troubles and whenever I'm in one of my moods, I place it in this story. Hope to update chapter 4 quickly.  
~Naz_


	4. Chapter 4 Drifting Mind and Striding Eye

_A/N: Just rewrote this twice, wanting it to be the way I saw it in my head. My best attempt. I have the story planned out in my head and a messy outline in personal notebook. Like one sentence ^_^ Everything requires small steps. Another story I was planning to write has to wait. This story is a number 1 priority  
My vocabulary sucks and my forgetful mind can usually forget the words I'm looking for when describing, which is very important. Stupid head.  
_

Chapter 4_: Drifting Mind and Striding Eyes  
_

* * *

An emerald necklace. I blindly analyze it. My fingertips gliding over each ridge, point, fold or crease. Its shape just amazes me. So alien to others but I always found it breathtaking. My mom sometimes had extraordinary taste.

I sit up on my bed, bringing the comforter around my waist. I glance at the alarm clock, big red numbers saying its half past 3 in the morning. My eyes were half asleep as I scan around the room. I hated the feeling of being tired but not being able to put yourself to slumber at all. I let out an exasperated sigh.

I bring my hand to my face, rubbing my forehead as an uneasy feeling washed over me.

My hand slowly glides over my nose, my mouth, my chin, and then to the base of my neck. I grasp the emerald stone between my thumb and forefinger, my senses curious about the way it feels again.

I let go of the emerald stone as I bring my hand up to the front of my face. The moonlight passed through the panes of my window. I gaze at the tips of my fingers. There was a soft imprint of the shape of the emerald stone upon the skin of my fingers. I must have been clutching it throughout the whole time I was sleeping.

But I didn't dare look at it again. Last night when I did, the reflection of light on the emerald stone would make me see my mother. At first I just saw something and then the second time I glanced at it, I saw my mother's face again. I might be hallucinating and my mind might be playing tricks on me but still, I dare not look at the necklace.

I reach towards the back of my neck, unclasping it, and taking it off of me. I closed my hand, feeling the pressure of the stone against the palm of my hand. I gradually get off the bed, my balance a bit off the edge. I head towards the dresser, my eyes fixated on the empty glass box along the way.

I snatch it in my hand and open it quickly. I place the necklace in its designated position, my eyes avoiding the emerald stone the whole time. I close the glass box with a loud snap! I wobble my way towards my closet, eyes fixed on the bottom of the closet the whole time.

There was a tiny drawer, a drawer that would only be seen by a very attentive stranger. Pleased

I open it with a hard tug. It's obvious it hasn't been used in a long time. This drawer was actually made especially by my grandfather, whom my Gran said, thought it was needed for any special sentimental objects that could be hidden. Of course the drawer is now empty because my grandfather passed away.

The drawer was empty, bit dusty as well. I lower my head to locate the special little tiny lever on the upright corner on the back wall of the drawer. I gently pull the lever with my forefinger and a loud snap emanates from it. I snatch my hand back quickly as the back wall of the drawer falls back, leaving clearly more space visible to my naked eye.

I pull the drawer out more, with another hard tug. I place the emerald necklace right near the dropped back wall of the drawer and heave out a deep sigh. I pull the back wall up to its normal position, a loud snap emanates from it telling me its locked in its position, before shoving the drawer back inside beneath my closet.

"Everything about this little house is so complicated."I murmured to myself.

I did forget a small little detail. This room used to belong to my Grandfather Swan, who died when I was only an infant. Gran once told me that my grandfather at least wanted to see his little granddaughter which was thankfully granted.

I head towards my bed and pull back my comforter as I lied down on my bed.

I closed my eyes as I tried going back to sleep. I lay my head back, glaring at the ceiling the whole time before I slept.

Why did I even bother taking out that stupid necklace at all?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I heard myself grunt as someone repetitively nudged my shoulder. The nudging stopped as I heard Gran sigh. I heard her footsteps walk around my bed to get to the window to pull up the blinds.

While my eyes are still closed, I stretched my limbs trying to relieve myself of the knots. I slowly elevated my torso until I sat up, my eyes still closed the whole time. I let out a big yawn before halfway opening my eyes.

My eyes caught a glimpse of Gran's hair as she walked out of the room.

"Good morning, Gran." I grumbled. I reached my hand up to rub my eye, wincing slightly from the crying I did not so long ago.

I shrugged myself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, doing the daily routine.

I left the bathroom all freshened up and head out towards the hallway to go down the stairs. I was kind of hoping for a special breakfast today, sniffing the atmosphere for any fresh scent of possible pancakes or bacon. But I guess Gran was a little busy. I slowly descend the stairs, sleep still pushing me down.

I walk through the living room and enter the kitchen. With a quick glance I realized Gran wasn't there. I furrowed my eyebrow. I walk out of the kitchen to check the bathroom downstairs. No Gran.

I return to the kitchen and my eyes caught a little yellow post-it, with a small black inscription.

_Bella, I left early before you came downstairs to get to work.  
I forgot to tell you last night and couldn't tell you this morning because you were tired  
Sorry for waking you up extra early today. Fix yourself some cereal.  
~Love Gran_

I smiled as I saw the last line Gran wrote. It feels awkward to really see that word though. Dad was never really good with a discussion that related to feelings. He always felt awkward whenever it was brought up, squirming in his seat uncomfortably. Having to see Gran write _Love_ just made something in my heart soar.

I furrowed my brow as I realized Gran told me she woke me up early. I glanced at the clock; it was indeed early, 20 minutes past 7.

I smiled once a great idea came to mind. I glanced at the clock again to make sure there was time to spare.  
===:===:===:====:===:===:

I plopped onto the couch, exhaling a huge breath of air. I quickly inspected my body, for any stains. Thank goodness there were none except a few smudges of flour.

I was too tired to clean myself up.

From the living room, I glanced into the kitchen, spotting and smiling at the two batches of banana cupcakes with chocolate frosting and the cheesecake with cranberry toppings. I couldn't imagine Gran's reaction but expected a smile at least. That smile would be enough to make me pleased. I mean Gran baked me brownies when I was officially moved in with nuts.

I held my smile, knowing that at least I did something for Gran. Gran was always selfless and did things for others. So others should do the same for Gran.

My baking skills didn't really plop down on my head and drain into my brain though. If skills were inherited by people that way, gosh would everyone be talented in this world. But I have to thank my mom for those skills.

Mom had two hobbies. Reading. And then there was cooking/baking. Imagine what she can do with cook books? Mom felt relaxed when she'd cook. Only on rare occasions would she find it annoying because it can be considered a chore. Reading was be the same too because the annoying part of reading was if she could ever find time to read a book. With a family, a house, a job, and chores to take care of, setting aside time to read must have been pretty tough.

But mom managed.

When mom would cook, she'd get a book from her bookstore every two weeks or so and try out new recipes. Mom had natural instincts when it came to cooking so say if a recipe was good, mom would add a few things to make it fantastic. Mom needed help with the cooking so I came along to help. I'd groan or let out an exasperated sigh whenever my help was need but all the while, mom ignored it and as I helped her, I'd begin to enjoy helping her and regret my reaction to her call for help.

I learned the basics like pasta, mixed vegetables, stir fried chicken, fried rice, salad etc. Mom was widely known for her lasagna that made a person's mouth water; it had cottage cheese sprinkled on the top, delicious tomato sauce between the layers, chicken neatly arrayed, and other ingredients that can vary from different moments.

Knowing how to cook some of mom's stuff came to great use once she passed away. In the beginning, Dad found my food indeed good but from the look of his face once he tasted it, I can tell he was comparing it to moms. It was nothing in comparison.

The smiled I held as I gazed at my cupcakes slowly faded as my thoughts drifted to the past. It completely faded once I realized that this was the first time I'd baked since mom's death.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

My eyes fluttered a bit until they were wide open. I licked my dry lips and sat up to stretch my limbs. I let out a yawn, from exhaustion.  
My foot banged against something hard and I winced. I turned my head to glare at the stupid object I banged against and saw it was a coffee table. I furrowed my eyebrow as I remembered that I fell asleep on the couch in the living room. I stood up on my feet and straightened my back, grunting as I did.

My eyes caught the window, seeing it was slightly dark outside and night was arriving. I quickly searched for the clock in the living room, seeing it was half past 6. Gran said she came during or around six. She'd be back any moment.

I headed for the kitchen, trying to recall the leftovers we had in the fridge. I took what's necessary out and heated it all up. I set it up on the small table in our kitchen instead of the dining room. I never understood why people had dining rooms. I mean from what I know, people would only use it when guests came over or they're having a family reunion. So far every time I remembered coming to this house, we'd eat in the small table.

Once I was content with everything being set up, I headed up to my room to take a quick shower and change to comfortable pajamas. I planned on going downstairs and wait for Gran but I felt myself get a little tired. I lied down on bed, closing my eyes for only one second. I mean I barely did anything the whole day but sometimes for no apparent reason, dozens of weary blankets would drape over me.

Before I even knew it, I was letting myself drift away to a resting darkness.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

I suddenly jolted in my bed, sitting up while clutching my chest at every breath I took. I looked around my room with wild eyes. I had no idea why I had such a startled wake when nothing had disturbed me. I just did. I tried to recall whether I had a dream or not, but all I can say is not because I couldn't remember.

I sniffled and stretched my arms upwards to release the tension in my limbs. As soon as I did, my stomach gargled. Loudly. I groaned once I realized I fell asleep early and did so without dinner. In fact, I didn't even have lunch. I looked at the clock that said it was nearly half past 6..

I did my normal morning routine: brush my teeth, take a shower, and get dressed. But still as I looked into the mirror, I winced. I was in the middle of my shower when I realized something. I barely even saw Gran and didn't even speak to her. What a great granddaughter I was. It was due to the sleeping really.

Once I was done with my routine, I checked the clock that read a quarter after 7 which meant there was time to spare before Gran woke up. I quietly rushed out the door to the kitchen, making sure I had created no noise when I passed Gran's room. This house was pretty old and its floorboards creaked.

I got out the eggs from the fridge and got to cracking. Soon after, I added some extra stuff to it like tomatoes, onions, mushrooms and cheese just like Mom taught me not long ago. I put some frozen waffles in the toaster and also started frying some bacon. The smell was really refreshing and delicious. I hope Gran doesn't wake up from it.

Once I was finished, I arranged everything neatly on a table with two plates for me and Gran. It took me approximately 30 minutes to do all the cooking and whatnot. I inaudibly went upstairs and stood in front of Gran's door. I had my hand held out to turn the knob and open the door. But I hesitated and just ended up with my head against the wall next to the door.

I heard the shower running and a faint singing. Gran was taking a shower right now.

10 minutes later, I was downstairs watching T.V. on the couch as I heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Goodness, do I smell bacon?" I looked away from the T.V. Gran was smiling wide with her hands on her hips. She was standing right outside the kitchen. "First cupcakes and cheesecake. Now breakfast? I could get used to this."

I laughed. "Yeah Gran. I thought I should make it up to you for not seeing you last night.

Gran shook her head. "Oh it's alright, dear. When I came home yesterday, I found all these cupcakes on the table and thought some strange thief broke in to leave these cupcakes. Then I remembered you were here." She laughed.

"You have no idea how relieved I became when I remembered. You also heated all the food up for me. I was going to your room to thank you and ask you to eat with me but saw you were sound asleep. So I just put a blanket over you."

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for sleeping. I mean in the morning I was sleeping and then once I came to my room after heat-"

"It's alright, Bella. Stop worrying. I know you're exhausted especially from getting used to all the change." She gestured towards everything.

I gave her a smile. "Yeah I guess…"

"Anyways I smell bacon and eggs. Oh apparently there are waffles too!" She quickly grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it. She moaned. "Oh Bella you are a wonderful cook."

I giggled and walked over to Gran and joined her.

After Gran left for work, I decided to actually go outside again for a walk. Maybe head for Forks Woodlands. I barely knew anybody still and it was Wednesday. Two more days until school began.

Oh joy.

School was going to be one hell of an experience. But I told myself that I should start over. Create some new friends and try to live on with my life. People in Piedmont just thought I was plain weird and I knew. They knew I became weird once I entered high school or around the end of 8th grade. The opposite of who I used to be. I really wasn't a quiet person who wanted to block everyone out of her head. No I was someone who enjoyed the presence of people but my mind was always in deep thinking.

Speaking of friends, I totally forgot about Alice. I was supposed to go out with Alice on Tuesday but got totally distracted. With what? Sleep. Something extremely worth getting distracted over.

I pulled out my phone and checked if I had any missed call. One. I was hoping Alice wasn't upset. I didn't want to seem like such a person to ditch on others. So I dialed her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice it's me Bella." Dear I hope she didn't mind about my inanity.

"Oh hey, Bella! How's it going? Enjoying the nice gray clouds?"

"Uh..yeah I guess. Just wondering if the sky is actually gray instead of blue."

Alice laughed. "I wonder sometimes too. But don't worry. It'll clear up…maybe once hell freezes over."

It was my turn to laugh this time. "Well I hope not. I miss the blue skies. Anyways I called you because I just remembered when you suggested if both of us could hang out and then I forgot and saw a missed call from you-"

"Bella, Bella." She interrupted. "Relax." Everyone was telling me to relax nowadays. "I figured you were busy so I thought I'd just wait for you to call back. I didn't want to bother you considering you just moved in."

"Oh well its nothing. I wasn't busy. I was tired I guess and spent my day sleeping yesterday."

"I don't blame you. Use every single second to get long lasting sleep. School starts in like 2 days!"

I nervously laughed. "Yeah. Kind of nerve-wrecking. New kid in a new town."

"Oh don't worry Bella! I'll be here. You can hang with me and my friends. They'd be extremely happy to have a new person to tag along."

"Oh really? I don't know. I mean they don't even know me considering I don't even know them. What if one of them doesn't like me? " Seriously though. What if they didn't like me? I was just a new kid, possibly the only new kid in this small town. I might freak them out some way or another.

"Are you kidding me Bella? They won't hate you. You got me to like you in the first 5 minutes of our conversation. I guarantee they'd love you."

"Well I guess I kind of have an idea about one of the people. Um, you know Emmett? Yeah I bumped into him in the nearby drugstore. He mentioned being your brother. Also you guys mentioned him on the first day we met."

"Oh yes!" She sounded extremely excited. "Emmett mentioned to me about to you. He said he likes you! You are a sweet and kind person. Well not like like but like as in a friend. He has a girlfriend you know and they're in love. But I wouldn't worry about him cheating on her. He can be goofy sometimes but he's not that stupid-"

"-I got the idea." I said laughing. "Well it's nice to know he find me friendly. Emmett seemed like a kind, amiable person too."

"He is. So don't worry. I know my friends and they are extremely welcoming…well most of them are." She mumbled at the last part.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't sure what she said at the last part.

"Nothing!" she chirped. "Anyways you wanna go hang at the mall today?"

I paused to think about. Sure why not? A detour of Forks while I'm at it. It would be fun.

"Yeah sure…but where's the mall?" I asked foolishly. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

Alice laughed. "I can hear the anxiety in your voice Bella. The nearest mall is in Port Angeles."

"Oh." I dimwittedly replied. I heard of Port Angeles. I went their once or twice for some errands with dad. I don't remember what the errands were for but all I knew was I visited there.

"Yeah. The thing is that me and my friends made plans to go hang out and it would be the perfect moment to introduce you! They'll be waiting at a café." The anticipation was evident in her tone of voice.

"Sure. I'd love to come along Alice. The problem is that I don't have a ride." That was a problem but the real problem was that I was nervous. I knew that they were nice people just by meeting Alice. But I couldn't help but think about what they might think of plain old Bella.

"Oh don't be silly." She scoffed. "I'll pick you up. How about 12?"

"Sounds good." I replied. Sounds good and intimidating, I thought.

"Cool bye Bella." She chirped before hanging up. I just stood there staring at the phone before letting out a deep breath of air. This is going to be something, I thought.

I paced around the room, thinking and worrying. Continuously thinking on how everything would go. Would it go well? Would it go bad? Would it go bad to good?

Jesus, I am freaking out over a single day out hanging outside the house.

I wore a pair of navy blue skinny jeans with a gray sweatshirt. I put my hair up and just put lotion on my face. Makeup made my face feel covered in muck and I didn't bother with it. Only rare occasions and it would take forever for anyone to ever convince me. I put on my favorite chocolate brown Ugg boots. I grabbed a quick green bag and filled with whatever I needed.

The simple things I just snatched from my closet.

I was right near the front door, nearly biting my nails off to the nub. I reached my hands up as I rubbed my temple. I decided to put my mind to rest by sitting down and watching T.V.

As soon as I turned on the T.V., I noticed Catch Me If You Can with Leonardo DiCaprio showing on TBS. I watched that movie twice so far and found it decent. It was around the end when I started watching.

I was at the point where Leonardo was sneaking off of the plane when it was landing and Tom Hanks was going berserk to find him when I heard the doorbell ring.

I quickly switched the T.V. off and stood right in front of the doorway. I inhaled deeply and let it out seconds later. I had my hand held out to open the door but stopped in hesitancy. I heard shuffling behind the door and then another doorbell ringing.

I reached my hand towards the doorknob, pausing in midriff. I continued and turned the doorknob thinking. What had I gotten myself into?

Alice was there with a bright smile. She looked like she just came out of a freaking fashion magazine.  
She had a Gucci bag over her shoulder and wore. She had a few bracelets around her wrist and a long hanging necklace.

I'm not really into designer clothing and such but I can tell that Alice had a certain unique fashion sense that would catch the evil eye of other girls.

"You ready, Bella?" she sounded excited. Then she saw my sweatshirt and frowned but tried to hide it. "I will eventually get her to go shopping." She quietly muttered. I caught on what she said and raised my eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that, Alice?" I asked with a tone of challenge. Alice quickly shifted her gaze to me and smiled evilly. Evil pixie.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. "Come on! They're waiting! Rosalie will have my head if I keep her waiting."

For such a small girl, she sure has a strong grip and a lot of strength.

Alice got into her side of the car and I just stood there in shock. Alice had a cherry red Porsche that was gleaming as if it were recently bought out of the store. My jaw was nearly about to hit the ground when Alice called me.

"You coming or what?" she asked, smiling. I shook my head and quickly got in. I found myself sitting on soft leather cladded seats with a smooth brown dashboard right in front of me. The scent was truly sweet of fresh fuchsia.  
Alice put the car in drive and got right to the road. "You know what Bella, you are a really pretty girl and even in sweats." I looked myself down and then glanced back at her. "But I think someone of your complexion should wear something with a little more…pizzazz."

I raised my eyebrow. "Pizzazz?" I haven't heard that word since…well I can't remember the last time I heard that word. All I can say is that, that word sounded slightly familiar.

"Yeah you know! You need more color to your clothing. Something sexy! So the boys will just drop to their knees looking at ya." My eyes widened and as gave her an incredulous look and then bursted out laughing. I kept laughing until I caught Alice's funny look.

"What's funny?" I shook my head, my lips slightly trembling from holding in my laughter.

"The fact that you want to get me sexy. Its like the most hilarious thing in the world." I sputtered out, my body still shaking in laughter. Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't find yourself pretty? Seriously I guess we'll have to get you a mirror at the mall." She shrugged. I didn't respond. All I did was just look out the window and shake my head.

Throughout the drive, my eyes caught mainly greenery. It was like a wonderland for grass. On some lawns, I saw the grass was glistening from morning dew mostly likely. The trees were like borders for the streets, aligned straight along the side of the roads. Its dark, nearly ebony tree bark dramatically complimented the vivid green treetops and leaves. I saw a lot of people jogging, staying in shape and others just walking along the sidewalk with another and talking.

Everything was calm, just calm and relaxed. Everyone had individual reactions and emotions painted on their faces ranging from weary to worry. But there was one thing genuine that everybody had. Happiness.

I turned my head to face Alice, who was happily humming to herself. She was like them. Genuine happiness filled her eyes. Her eyes caught mine and her smile widened.

"Guess you're no longer that tense about meeting them?" I shook my head.

"No I still am. Just quite less than before." Alice laughed. "Well there is no need to be tense at all."

During the rest of the drive, Alice talked about how I had quite a complexion and my skin was clear and had a healthy glow. It was something the "sluts of Forks would kill for. She made a mention of a girl named Laura or something. I felt slightly uncomfortable about all of this talk but turned the conversation to her.

I was pretty surprised when I found out that Alice paints. But she is more of an abstract artist. When she saw me widen my eyes, she inquired about my reaction. I told her that I did a little painting myself. Alice's mood brightened more and she started asking me about my preferences and utensils when it came to drawing.

I enjoyed talking with Alice and found it really surprising how Alice was able to pull me into her conversation and I did the same with her. It was a smooth flow.

By the time we reached the shopping mall, Alice swore that I'd eventually give in to go shopping with her. I just laughed and shook my head.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and got out. Alice got out and swung her door shut swiftly. I followed and looked around.

Few people paused to look for a second but their reactions were as if it were any other good ol' car. I glanced back at Alice who was waving to a few people. I guess everybody knew Alice and were used to the car.  
A few yards away, I saw a dark blue Hummer that seemed brand new next to a red Corvette. Those two cars definitely stood out compared to the regular Nissans and Toyotas next to it. Another car seemed brand new and nice but didn't stand out as if it yelled "Look at me!" It was a silver Volvo which was slightly gleaming especially towards me. As if it were reflecting light at me.

I shot my hand out to block it from my eye but felt another hand pull and drag me into another direction.

"Come on Bella! Rosalie is going to murder me." Like I said her grip was strong. I almost fell a few times due to my clumsiness but was able to manage.

The automatic sliding doors opened and bunches of people came to view. Some were rushing to other places. Some were talking loudly on their cell phones or with someone. Little kids were jumping up and down while looking at their toys. It was all just people.

Alice's grip softened and she apologized to me for being rough. I brushed her off with a simple no problem as she swiftly got through the crowd, me following behind. We approached a café named La Vita è Tesoro which had beautiful table setups and design you'd find out of a movie.

A big group of people came to view at a table, roaring laughter emanating from it as well. A big buffy guy standing out especially who I knew I was familiar with. In his arm was a beautiful blonde girl with bright sea blue eyes. She must have just stepped out of a magazine and had a genuine breathtaking smile. She was shaking her head but in amusement.

Next to her was this seemingly timid that had her hand covering her mouth as she shook in laughter. She had long auburn hair, big gray eyes complimenting it and a small nose. A regular heighted guy with glasses was sitting next to the girl with his arm around her chair. The timid girl was laughing with a hand covering her mouth when she turned to face him. The guy with glasses winked at her with his dark eyes and she blushed.

Across from the guy with glasses was Jasper who was smiling wide as his eyes caught with Alice and broke away from his conversation from a curly brown haired girl next the the buy with glasses. There were two empty seats between the curly brown haired girl and Jasper which might have been reserved for Alice.

As we approach them, we were greeted with a loud hello. Emmett stood up with a huge toothy dimpled smile and saluted. His girlfriend who I knew was Rosalie huffed and pulled him into his seat. Emmett moaned an ow but smiled again as he kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

"Before we begin, let me introduce you guys finally to a new girl in this town." Alice said, gesturing to me. Everyone nodded, showing their acknowledgement.

"This is Bella, Bella this is..." she took a deep breath. " This is Emmett which you already met and he can be pretty goofy sometimes. This is Rosalie who can my grumpy but she is a loyal friend and girlfriend to Emmett..." Rosalie rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her latte. "This is Angela who is very shy but the sweetest person ever..." Angela's gaze shifted to her feet as she slightly blushed. "This is Ben, Angela's boyfriend who just loves to play baseball and can't get his hands off of Angela..." Ben shared a look with Emmett and pulled a blushing Angela to him. "This is Jessica who just loves boys and to talk..." Jessica winked at Alice. "And this is my Jasper who I love to death."Alice finally took a breath and looked at me. I knew I was looking at her in amazement but come on. Talking like that nonstop was pretty astonishing.

"Alice, I think you scared her with your energy" snickered Rosalie. Alice shrugged and turned to me.

"I'm pretty energetic but you'll get used to it." She said while smiling wide at me. She suddenly hugged me which I froze for a second before hugging her back. Alice pulled back and grinned. "I hope we'll be good friends."

I hope so too, I thought.

"Wait I need to introduce you to Alice. She is a shopping-crazed energetic evil pixie. But is able to clear space in our hearts for her" exclaimed Emmett. Alice gave him a look and growled. Emmett held his hands up in mocking defense.

"Woah there. Down there evil pixie, down. Jasper, control your pixie."

Jasper shook his head. "No can do, Emmett. You are on your own."

"Anyways" Rosalie cut in. "What brings you here to Forks?" Her pointy look seemed as if she was challenging me. With her pointy face.

I felt myself slightly freeze as pulled my bottom teeth between my teeth. A simple question was so intimidating to me but so was the person. But the information behind it intimidated me more. I couldn't bring myself to say it but ending up replying truthfully.

"It's pretty personal. I'd rather not sure." I muttered.

"Were you expelled from Hogwarts?" Emmett asked excitedly. Jasper gave him a skeptical look. "What?"

Emmett shrugged. "Never mind."

"Its alright. We won't budge you on that." Alice reassured. "But I will budge you on shopping!" Emmett laughed. "She fucking did it to me once Bella. I didn't cooperate and it didn't end well." He shook his head.

I felt Rosalie still looking at me in wonder. Our eyes caught each other before I looked away. I felt apprehensive from her gaze.

"Anyways this little girl shot down Newton! Go Bella!" he said, cheering fr me playfully. Angela, Ben, and Jasper bursted out laughing. Angela quickly calmed and covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Already? Wow sucks for him. But that shit is funny." Ben said, shaking his head.

Jessica frowned. "Come on. It's not funny at all. I mean he asks everyone out but why not me?" she whined.

Alice gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? That's gross."

"What?" Jessica said innocently. "I find him cute and charming. You guys need to stop picking on him."

Alice shuddered. "Well he asked me out once. Horrible experience."

"Yeah but he's strong. He nearly beat up Edwa..." her voice faded as her eyes widened. She was looking at something with big wide eyes. Ben was smiling too but it nearly faltered as he looked at something behind me. I felt a presence behind me and heard a deep breathing.

"Who nearly beat up who?" said a hostile voice. But the voice was very familiar. Fluidlike and velvet. I slowly turned around to face him.

It was the guy I met up with at the store. He called out Emmett and glared at me with those dark intimidating eyes as if I was daring to compete with him. I felt myself almost shudder as I recalled and he flashed me a weird look before returning his attention back to them. His eyes held dark bags underneath and his eyes were slightly red. His lips were parched, visibly proven on his lips.

"Nothing. No one beat no one." Mumbled Jasper.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Thanks for joining us Edward. Let's have some tea and have a quite enjoyable conversation shall we?" he said sarcastically.

Edward squinted his eyes as he glared at Emmett."What? Why so afraid to admit it? Yeah Mike nearly beat me up at the field before I dragged his ass to hell." He muttered a bunch of profanities most likely but I wasn't able to comprehend them.

Alice remained quiet. Just staring at her feet with a slightly solemn face. The face of a child being scolded for stealing a cookie.

"Emmett, our mom told me to tell you to get those errands done. Quickly. She was dead fucking serious." His voice monotone as he clenched his jaw once he finished. Then his eyes ended up on me as he gave me the look to dare compete with him.

_Mom. _They were obviously brothers.

"Awww, do I have to?" Emmett whined. He got up and grabbed the jacket off the back of his seat as he put it on. He pulled Rosalie aside to speak with her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Aren't you that klutz that ran into me in that convenience store of whatever."

My eyes faltered downwards. "Yes." I mumbled.

"Her name is Bella. She just came here to Forks. The least she could get is a proper greeting from you." Alice's eyes held confidence as she held a gaze with him. Edward gazed back at her before returning to look back at me. His green iris just mixing dramatically with his dark pupil.

"Well _Bella_." He began with an emphasis. "Nice to see you hanging around these people. Welcome to Forks, the most mundane fucking town in the world."

"Alright!" boomed Emmett. He came back to our circle and kissed Rosalie one more, but on the cheek. "Let's go!" Rosalie slightly blushed but returned to her hard exterior. Those girly phases must be once in a while moments.

Emmett nearly skipped his way away from us, going slightly slow as Edward followed him while slumping. "See ya later." Called Emmett.

"Yeah. See ya fucking later." muttered Edward.

Once they were a few yards away, Jessica leaned forward as if she had the most juiciest secret in the world.

"Why does Edward have such a thing against Mike? Like what the hell the dude do to him?"

Alice shot Jasper a look before returning back to normal. "Nothing. Just some stuff unresolved between them. Just let them be the way they are."

"Alright." Chirped Jessica. "The other day though I saw Mike..." Jessica continued gushing as my mind wandered off to space. My mind slowly wandered to Emmett and Edward's retreating form, Emmett shaking his head frantically as Edward was following him. Edward wasn't slumping anymore with his back erect. One of his fist clenched at his side while the other was clutching at his bronze mane.

Edward looked back once, possibly locking eyes with me for a second. His eyes held anger, exhaustion, slight confusion, a dislike…and pure sadness. I felt my mouth slowly frown as I watched him. His eyebrows furrowed, showing his obvious curiosity. He was questioning something, something like me as he slightly pursed his lips.

I was obviously curious about him with his friend's reaction with him. Emmett was obviously his brother which was why they both would put up with each other. And so would Alice, recalling Emmett's mention of being Alice's brother.

Emmett turned his head slightly and said something. Edward licked his dry lips and blinked before turning around, his back slowly disappearing around the corner with Emmett. I continued staring at the spot where he was when I gradually turned around to return to the circle.

Alice and Jasper were occupied with a conversation with Ben, Angela, and Jessica. They were joking around about some sort of prank pulled at their school. Once my eyes fell upon Rosalie, I saw that she was watching me. Eyes like a hawk. With wonder.

I slightly blushed under her gaze and wondered if she saw me staring towards Emmett and Edward's retreating form. I knew she was already suspicious and uneasy with me about not sharing a certain piece of information such as why I'd here.

Worst thing that could have been if she saw Edward's and my little exchange back there. My back was to her but she knew where I was looking and she could have seen Edward's eyes towards us.

Here eyes flickered behind me and then returned back to me. Her eyes indicating what she was thinking about. I felt a trickle of sweat slowly disperse from the side of my head. I watched as the corner of her lip slowly twitched, showing a possible smile but not seemingly a smirk.

"I gotta use the restroom. Excuse me." Rosalie broke the locked gaze and turned around, heading around the corner.

They were still in their conversation while I uncomfortably shuffled in my seat. I turned back around at the empty corner where the two brothers disappeared.

Was everyone just lost nowadays? Or just plain confused? I thought.

* * *

_Confusion is the most frustrating feeling in the world. It can go to an extent where you won't even know your place in the world..._


	5. Chapter 5 Enigmatic Communiqué

_Disclaimer: All characters, setting rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer. Rest belongs to me.  
_

Chapter 2: _Enigmatic Communiqué_

* * *

I loudly whimpered. I felt frazzled and my head was partially pounding on my left cheek, around my left ear. Everything looked hazy through my eyes.

The craziest dream in the world.

I felt some sort of moisture on my forehead. Was it blood or sweat? I couldn't tell.

I was questioning my motives from before. Was I even a good daughter? And would I even be a good friend? I really didn't want to be someone who uses people. My eyes felt moist but I kept blinking them so no tears would fall out.

This dream practically was changing my whole perspective of things. But things were going pretty well for me.

Alice was my newest official friend. I wasn't so sure about the others. Well a little for Emmett and Angela but not much about the others. Two days ago, when Emmett and Edward left, Jessica would continuously talk about her life and the boys she'd encounter throughout the town. She even once mentioned Edward being cute but then shuddered afterwards, at the thought of her and Edward going out. Apparently she had a thing for him but it didn't end up so well. Actually didn't end up well at all.

Rosalie was warily watching me the whole time. I felt perturbed and apprehensive within the demanding walls of her gaze. I tried my best to ignore her but my lack of comfort was noticed by Alice. She laughed and asked if Rosalie was an inspector and to cut it out. Her gaze never wavered.

Angela striked up a conversation with me, trying to get to know me politely. I felt comfortable when talking to her and she had this essence of understanding in between her words. She was a really innocent person when it came to associating with others but Ben begged to disagree with a wink when I mentioned it. Angela wanted to meet up with me whenever possible and said she'd love to see me around Forks.

Ben was a kind person, not much different from Angela. He was just a bit more forward and witty, and lacked the shyness Angela attained. We didn't talk much but I knew he was a cool guy.

I got to know Jasper more, Alice's boyfriend. They seemed much more than that from the way they brightened up at the mention of each other. It was like the ying and yang sign. Incomplete without the other part.

Jasper was someone who had compassion for others problems and feelings. He had this aura as if he knew what you were feeling. I figured this out when Ben shared the fact he recently lost his grandfather. The topic was randomly brought up.

Both were really close and Jasper comforted him with his kind words while Angela did with her arms. When you were down, he'd stare at you and it didn't make you feel intimidated like the way I did with Rosalie. It was more of a confirmation of understanding or a stare of wonder.

Everyone ended up leaving early except for Alice, Jasper and me. I needed to buy some quick school supplies and encouraged Alice to leave on her own account. But Alice refused and said that she didn't think it was right for me to be left alone, considering I'm new and not familiar with directions. I didn't argue with her.

It was a quick step in and out of Staples and then we all headed home. We took a slow ride and passed by a strangely pinkish house with what I swear was a random a painting of a cat the house's windows. When I asked who lived there, we started a funny conversation about how there was an old man named Mr. Wilter that had been rumored to have a whole cat collection. He and Mrs. Wilter lived together, both with grumpy attitudes.

Mr. and Mrs. Wilter were just a conservative couple, being kept to self. They socialized with a few others, but refused to acknowledge couples with teen kids. Especially the Hale kids apparently.

The Hales were in well terms with the Wilters, especially with Jasper and Rosalie's parents "charms" apparently. But they despised the two siblings the Hales conceived. Rosalie had a snarky attitude with them and Jasper seemed to have been in his own personal "high" at times. One time, they even tried to hint their suspicions of Jasper's odd behavior with the Hale parents. It worried the Wilters but Jasper swore it scared them instead, which he said with snicker.

One day, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were playing truth or dare together. If Emmett Cullen ever had a dare for you, you were in trouble. Jasper had recently told Rosalie at the time about Emmett's sneaking of playboy magazines and Emmett had some vengeance to take care of. Too make matters worse for Jasper, their game wasn't a regular game of Truth or Dare though apparently. It was Jasper's turn.

These people made an oath of carrying out whatever they got with Truth or Dare. With guys, it defined how "manly" they are. If you didn't carry out the bet, the person who made the bet got to give you a free haircut.

Once Emmett said the dare for Jasper, Alice and Rosalie practically roared in laughter. Even though it didn't even happen yet. Jasper was dared to approach Mrs. Wilter, a pharmacist. After Mrs. Wilter opened the door, Jasper was supposed to say "The clap really gets to you these days" To make things worse, he was suppose to scratch his crotch in front of her and ask for some ointment.

At first, Jasper refused to do it but they reminded him of the oath. Jasper couldn't give up his dirty blonde mane, which Alice especially loved.

So Jasper agreed to do it. He approached their front porch and rang their bell like 5 times. Mrs. Wilter hesitantly opened the door, her eyes widening in to the reaction of Jasper's appearance. Jasper said he swore he saw pepper spray behind Mrs. Wilter.

Jasper took a deep breath and said "The clap really _wants you_ these days, Mrs. Withers." And he scratched his crotch. Before Jasper could continue and ask for ointment, Mrs. Wither reacted without warning.

Mrs. Withers's reaction was something he least expected. She gasped and kneed him in the groin and while Jasper lied on their porch, moaning in pain, Mrs. Wilter told him it's what he deserved for getting high all the time and not being responsible for his decisions. Jasper realized afterwards that he had said something different and shuddered at the mere thought.

Ever since, they refused to acknowledge teenagers at all.

We stopped in front of my house for 10 minutes so we can finish the story, and I had puffy red eyes with tears spilling out and me barking out with laughter. Alice followed while Jasper massaged his temple and shook his head. Few people passed us and looked at us if we were crazy. Finally, I was able to catch my breath and say goodbye to them.

Once I got in the house, I realized that it was the first time ever I had ever laughed or had a good time like that in a while. Possibly even years.

Two hours later, Gran arrived. Her eyes clearly tired but still filled with some sort of other emotion. Maybe anticipation. Gran questioned me what I did today and my reply was that I hung out with Alice and her crew.

Gran's reaction still continued to catch my attention, a sort of apprehension on her features. I asked Gran if she had any problems with me hanging around with Alice. Gran quickly recovered and nearly yelled out a no. I then questioned her again, why does she seem uncomfortable at the mere mention of them?

Gran gave me a slight smile and went on to reply.

"_Oh Bella dear. I'm just worried that if you socialize with the people that might badly influence you, how much it would affect you. No, I'm not saying the Cullen's are bad but I have that fear now as a guardian again if anything bad happens to you. That's all. You never know what type of…connections some people might have with others."_

I had furrowed my brow in confusion to her statement. Was she saying that Alice isn't truly who she is? She was what, a junkie? Gran quickly corrected herself, saying she wasn't talking about the Cullen's in particular. Just everybody in general. I nodded in acknowledgement of understanding but something was kind of off. But again, I chose to ignore it.

However, even when you ignore it, it swirls in your head. The saying is right sometimes. When you are really able to do it. Ignorance is Bliss.

Then last night comes along. One of the worst dreams I've ever experienced that I could remember. Usually, I forget my dreams like 5 minutes after I wake up but this one; it was practically engraved in my brain.

Ever heard of a puppet master? Well I was one in my dream. And I could have been one my whole life.

_I "woke up", eyes a bit hazy and a little groggy._

_Another day continuing on as usual. I expected to be in my new room, in Gran's house. But no._

_I end up being in my original room, in Piedmont. The room in which I experienced so much, emotionally drained half the time. The walls in the house I shared with my parents, who are now dead. My room's walls slightly peeled and grayish white, my closet wide open with my small artbox from when I was six hidden on the bottom, my computer desk slightly messy with a pile of papers, and most importantly, the infamous broken lamp with its torn shade. The worn out red rug on the wooden board floor, showing faded stains of paint accidently dropped when I was 5 or 6._

_Confusion brewed inside me, stirring against my inside walls. I felt myself shuffle as I ripped the comforter off and stood beside my bed. I wanted to scream, yell, but nothing would allow. The only thing I could most likely move was my eyes. My legs moved, first left and then right and the pattern continues. My back more erect than usual and my lips unusually moist. My neck was completely stiff, as if my head was attached to my body by force. I guess you can say I might be a robot._

_I was in no control of my body._

_I headed out the door, watching in amazement and horror as I looked at the hallway, the way it was years before, when mom was alive. Everything felt so real, a bit normal, except I was in no control of myself. The smell of the room was even the same._

_The home smell, musky and the slight tinge of pine. I went down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. I slipped onto the seat beside the counter; hands lay flat on the counter. Dad was at the stove, stirring something and then mom came to view, cutting up some fruits. Fear surged through me, and if I wasn't being practically possessed, I'd be shaking._

_Mom's form was the one scaring me the most. I've spent years trying to move on without her. Now she is here in front of me, in flesh and blood? Or possibly a figment of my imagination._

_Mom and dad turned around at once, their face revealing the faces of puppets. Lines drawn from the corners of their lips and headed towards their chin, parallel. Big red circles placed on the apples of their cheeks. Their eyes wide filled with excitement and joy. Their shoulders and elbow had hooks on them, strings attached to as well coming from the ceiling. Their body didn't even sag like one of a puppet._

_Tears however, brewed inside my eyes. The feeling was revolting, indescribable to be thinking my parents were being controlled. Including me. And I couldn't do anything._

_I tried to move my head to look at the ceiling. But no chance._

_My eyes caught my reflection, off the shiny surface of the nearby toaster._

_My face…just…was contaminated…infected._

_It was covered in words, words perfectly written, like those you'd see on the computer. The words were backward on my reflection but I was able to decode it._

_I Am A Fucking Ventriloquist  
I Am A Fucking Ventriloquist  
I Am A **Fucking** Ventriloquist._

_These words were all over my face. I tried to tilt my head to see any clear areas but forgot that I was in no control._

_The words on my chin seemed to be something different. I had a harder time trying to comprehend it._

_And That Is My **True** Nature. _

_My eyes shifted to my parents, who were looking at me with big bright happy eyes. But now as I looked closer, I swear I saw a flicker of fear and horror in the iris. Like me but in the inside._

_If I were in control of my body, I actually wouldn't be trembling or shaking. I would be having a freaking seizure._

_Mom and dad looked at each other, sharing some sort of a knowing look. As if they were confirming on a secret they wouldn't let me know on. Sharing messages just through their nonverbal eyes. My parents moved forward, their movement seemed to be in slow motion._

_There was a damned string of chain attached to their ankles coming to view. Something stirred violently inside of me. Before I knew it, I was on my feet, swiftly making my way towards them. I tried to fight back, tried to find my own free will._

_A key flashes into my palm and I unlock the chains around their feet, only to have chains around their waists and tug them towards my direction. I tried to yell so much but my mouth wouldn't budge. It ended up moving to say other words._

_The strings that verified them as puppets on their shoulders and elbows suddenly collapsed. I was confused for a second until I saw it was my hand that pressed a big red button next to me._

_The words then slipped out, venomously. The tone of my own voice scared the hell out of me. I wouldn't even be familiar with who was speaking if I didn't notice my moving lips._

_"Let's the show begin…my fucking puppets."_

That's where the dream ends. A great fucking dream that is. With one heck of a beautiful ending. I woke up with the left side of my head slamming against the headboard of my bed. Very hard. I must've jerked awake. I was profusely sweating, due to the stressful dream that is. My breaths were heavy, might as well say I'm heaving. I still am confused if whether or not I'm bleeding. My head was really throbbing.

Things were always at their best timing. I swallowed deeply and squinted at the window. The sun was finally up, no stupid clouds in the sky. It was quite beautiful outside and it made me grit my teeth.

I groaned and ran my finger through my hair. I had the urge to pull at it but ignored it.

I limped my way towards the bathroom, nearly tripping myself as I turn on the light. I squinted at the mirror as the light stung my eyes.

There was a visible red slash right at my cheekbone, prominently there to mock me. People will question about this and when some people will first see me, they'll see the hideous mark. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed there was no trace of blood on me. It's hideous, dark, deep, scarlet red hue frightens the heck out of me. A noticeable reaction is when I get nauseous and puke. Especially when I faint.

So you see that I don't work well with hospitals.

I groaned once my attention zoomed away from the mark and actually visualized my whole face. I was getting skinnier and my face slightly thinned out. Thoughts of a previous night came about and I quickly tried to shove it away as I got into the shower.

I came out of the shower in a towel, opening my drawers to look for something decent…well decent enough for me. Now, I had no idea what was decent enough for people. After listening to Alice.

It was a forest green sweatshirt, my favorite color, with a pair of gray skinny jeans.

Once I got ready, I was about to head out the door when I felt a slight pain spiking on my left cheek. It was because I was yawning. I sighed exasperatedly and headed down the stairs.

It wasn't that late, probably 8 or 9. So when I went into the kitchen, I noticed a stack of pancakes ready made with a glass of apple juice. I looked around and saw no Gran who usually waited or hung around in the kitchen. My eyes then caught a yellow squared shaped piece of paper on the clear surface of the refrigerator. I walked my way in its direction, curious as to what it said.

_Had to leave early for work.  
Some errands to get done for classes.  
Made pancakes, on the counter.  
Enjoy your last day of vacation._

_~ Gran_

I frowned as my eyes skimmed the paper again. I was actually looking forward to meeting Gran. I was already in a shitty mood because of the dream. Some company might help.

I started thinking if I should share my dream with Gran; get a little input from her. Then I realized that Gran would only tell me the most obvious things and tell me that I was a wonderful daughter .She wouldn't really understand my situation.

If only she saw how I lacked the comforting skills a daughter should have for their father.

I shook my head as I tried to get myself out of this depressing stance and took a deep breath. I glanced at the stack of pancakes and right on cue, my stomach growled. I slightly smiled and grabbed a fork and knife to dig in.

I finished my pancakes and made my way over to the TV, to check the news.

Reporters were gloating, and so were the news anchormen, about the sun finally gleaming over Forks after a long period. Nearly 3 weeks apparently the clouds were drooping over these people. The reporter was walking to random people on the street, asking them about what they were planning to do. It was the last day of vacation and lots of parents and kids were planning on enjoying the outdoors.

I slightly smiled at the TV's screen when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it out and saw it was a text from Alice.

**Alice: I guess hell froze over today! Its sunnyyyyyy! **

I smiled at the comment, remembering she was alluding to a previous conversation.

**Bella: Yea it did. Ppl r celebrating outside. I wonder wat the she-devil herself is planning on doing 2day? ;) **

**Alice: *gasp* R u referring 2 me? I usually wud be planning 2 go shoppin of corse!**

**Alice: But 2day is no normal day. Gotta go to cousin's b-day party. Out of all days, 2day has 2 be sunny :O**

**Bella: Lol. Don't worry u'll live. School starts tomorrow **

**Alice: I know! Now I can't wait! I was dreading it but changed my mind. Yea I'll live. Jasper's coming :D**

**Bella: Lucky u! Now I'm wondering wat to do. Hav no plans rlly.**

**Alice: Aww I'm sorry I hav to go to stupid party. I'll change plans for u, the new Forker :)**

**Bella: Wait did u just say fucker?**

**Bella: Lol nvm. Caught my mistake. xD**

**Alice. LMAO fuckers. Kinda seemed like I sed dat rite? **

**Bella: Yeah. No don't change ur plans. I'll think of something. Maybe walk around a bit more today. The weathers beautiful. **

**Alice: U sure Bella?**

**Bella: Yup. Go ahead. You'll have Jasper**

**Alice. Fine. Urgh g2g. Some errands to run. ****Bye Bella. **

**Bella: Alrite bye Alice :)**

Talking to Alice cheered me up a bit slightly. Her chirpy attitude seemed to affect me as well and probably will come to use when I'll be down. I know I'm going to have my depressed moments in the near future, so there was no denying it.

I thought about for a second on what to do when an idea popped into my head.

I could go to Fork's Woodlands. Just like I did not that long ago. I might actually enjoy its calming natural atmosphere. I smiled to myself, kind of proud that with my new goals, I'm making progress.

I made my way out of the living room and into the hallway, headed for the bathroom.

My klutzy side of me had suddenly jolted awake, causing me to trip over clear air. I felt like everything was in slow motion, as I fell in the air, my side hitting the wall to my right.

The movement made a loud noise, followed by the wall that also shook. The few frames there also shook against the wall. As I lay on the ground, with my back against the wall, a picture frame landed on my lap, hitting my forehead slightly in the process.

I felt disgruntled and groaned as I rubbed my forehead. I shook my head at myself and grabbed at the stupid picture that fell due to me being clumsy.

Then I paused as I caught a glance of who it was. It was my dad, around his mid-twenties most likely, laughing heartily while passionately looking on one direction. His hand was clutching at his heart, but in mere joy. The glass part of the frame had cracked due to its falling but the crack was right over my dad's hand. Where he was clutching his heart.

I felt my emotion that had happiness in it slightly falter, as did my facial features. Everything just happened in its own way didn't it?

I felt myself clench my jaw and I closed my eyes longer than a usual blink. I slowly got up on my feet, steadying myself while doing so. I took the frame and placed it right over the empty hook where it belonged.

No use in trying to fix the crack. It had a meaning, given from the universe.

I forgot about the bathroom and made my way to the stairs. I went to my room, roughly may I say, and just grabbed a bag, filling with any necessary items I might need. Like a cell phone, wallet, etc. whatever.

I might have been a little aggressive but I felt like some sort of anger filled me.

I trudged down the stairs and slipped on my first pair of shoes on mine I saw. I took out my keys and locked the stupid door after a loud slam.

I just wanted to get out of the house.

I snatched out my iPod from my bag and put it practically on loud volume, blurring out any other noises daring to perturb. It was on shuffle, playing practically random songs. You can just say I was walking with my eyes closed because I was barely aware of my surroundings. All I would have been aware of was the directions to the Woods.

I was wondering if I should take the path that passed the Cullen's house but decided just to take the shorter way. My lips were kind of trembling for now reason but stopped when my mind was put to ease when my eyes were set upon the forest hue of the trees.

I sighed and finally opened my eyes to just look up as the sign of Fork's Woodland came to view. I tilted my head as I scrutinized the big sign, trying to memorize its every little spots and ridges. A car passed by behind me and I looked away, eyes set upon the path in front of me.

Forks Woodlands was actually a tourist attraction which many people didn't really visit. They had small portable map for us to take in a little container places at the end of the sign. These Woodlands ended up being only for the town, where everybody would come and just walk for a fresh breath of air.

Today was sunny, after 3 long weeks, and now people must be eager to go this forest. I heard faint noises of children's laughter within the woodlands and saw much more people walking along the sidewalk.

I took out a portable map I slowly started my journey again, my feet making rustling noises with the leaves on the ground. My eyes scanned the map, skipping parts such as the history and the founder and blah blah blah.

I was trying to look for some places I could go to that many people would really go for. Some places had rivers, few boulders, and insanely awesome landscapes. These natural beauties just made me feel like I was entering heaven.

After so many moments of being clumsy, I still never learned my lesson. My foot caught onto a tree branch that must have fallen and came face first into a pile of leaves.

I sputtered and shook my head to get the leaves out of my head. I looked down to see there was a worm underneath me and groaned.

I heard laughter. My head shot up and saw these two kids were sitting on my fallen tree. The kids were laughing and clutching their sides, their voices echoing off the barks of the trees surrounding us. One of the kids was a medium heighted girl with brown pigtails, who seemed like she was 10 years old. The other kid was a bit taller but he seemed like he was 10 years old, dark skinned and cropped black hair.

Hmm…didn't notice I came here. One of the kids had a toy camera and was playfully taking pics of me. Inwardly, I wanted to slap myself for being careless and now I had bits of muddy leaves stuck to me.

I got to my feet, brushing off any leaves remaining from my body and looked at the kids with a hard glare.

"Har Har. Glad I gave you two a laugh." I grumbled to myself. The boy stopped and just looked at me, cocking his head while doing so and looking at me in wonder.

The girl continued laughing. "Well its funny to see a tourist with a big map fall. They're annoying."

"Oh no, no, no." I said, trying to be assuring. "I'm not a tourist. I just moved in here and use to come when I was younger. Wanted to get to know this town better."

The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You've moved in here?" her voice high-pitched. "Well that's a first here…."she trailed off and mumbled to herself.

The boy patted her shoulder and started doing sign language. Every once in a while he'd gesture towards me. The girl did the same, mumbling the message while doing so. The boy nodded and just looked at me.

"So what part of Forks do you live in?" the girl asked.

"Not that far from here." I gestured behind me. "Like 5 or 6 blocks."

"Oh well that's nice. We barely have newcomers here. So as a person whose been living here for a while, don't expect sun like today." She gestured towards the sky.

I chuckled. "Yeah I got that memo." I looked at the boy, who continued looking at me with high curiosity. His gaze made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"His name is Seth. He's deaf so he asked me little while ago what you're doing here. Oh and I'm Emily." She gave me a smile. Guess she got comfortable with me.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Emily. My name is Bella." And I gave her a smile. I looked back at Seth who gave me a big toothy smile too. "Nice to meet you Bella."

"Emily, how do you say 'Hello Seth. My name is Bella' in sign language." I asked.

Emily looked up thoughtfully before making a quick movement with her hands. I raised my brow at her.

"Sorry could you do that again? I didn't quite catch that cause my brain has been working slow nowadays from summer."

Emily giggled and slowly made the hand movement know as sign language. I slowly repeated her and smiled when I hit it off.

Seth giggled loudly and held his side. Emily shot her hand up to muffle her laughter. I looked at them in confusion.

"What? What did I do?"

Emily continued shaking in laughter. Eventually she calmed down and removed her hand. "You said 'Hello Seth. My name is butt' in sign language."

I felt my cheeks heat up and slowly felt a smile play on my face. "You're really funny aren't you?"

Emily laughed. "Yup. Don't worry. He can read lips. He knows your name is Bella."

"Okay. That's good. As long as I'm not known as Butt to him. So where do you guys live?" I asked. Seth closed his eyes and moved his head to face the sky. He grasped Emily's hand while doing so.

"I live not so far too. About 3 blocks. But Seth lives all the way in La Push. He's just hanging with me and my parents for now." Emily said and looked at Seth. She smiled and quietly said "He's happy now." I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to hear that but felt my heart flutter at their exchange.

After a few seconds of silence, I spoke up. "So…um do you guys know any places that are quiet and you know, have less people?"

Emily's face shot towards me and away from Seth. "Well you could go to the Gushing Waters. Not that far from here and its that way." She pointed towards a path that you could see a hint of water through.

I looked at my map and saw the picture of the area. It was beautiful with its smooth rocks and –well like its name says- gushing water. The trees formed a sort of frame over it, kind of like a bridge but didn't touch each other at the top. I wanted a place of quiet and in its description it said _"…loud and striding noise of water against rocks…"_

The right below Gushing Waters was an area called Blissful Bedrock. I looked at its description and quickly read one of its lines. _"…astounding scenery off a cliff where a large smooth boulder is found off the edge. It's quite tranquility brings a peaceful mind of state…"_

"Hey Emily, what about Blissful Bedrock?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the map. I didn't hear a response and looked up.

Emily's face was slightly pale while she looked at me with big eyes. "U-um it's pretty nice but its kind of far and takes a long walk-" she pointed towards a direction to the left of me.

"Oh it's no problem." I cut her off. "I can handle the walk."

Suddenly Seth looked alarmed and made a sign language as if asking her what's wrong. Emily replied with a movement of her hands and suddenly Seth's face kind of paled. Something was wrong.

"Is there a problem with Blissful Bedrock?" I asked cautiously, very curious about their reactions.

"There is a ghost there!" Emily exclaimed with wide eyes. I gave her a strange look. "Ghosts?"

"Uh…uh… no, not a ghost. Erm…squirrels!" she rambled. I continued giving her a strange look.

"Well I guess I can handle the…squirrels." I turned around and made my way towards the path that led to the Blissful Rock. "See you guys later." I lifted my hand behind me, in an attempt to wave. I quickly glanced behind and saw that both of them were furiously making movements with their hands, speaking.

I caught Seth's eyes for a second and saw a hint of fear.

I continued my way with the path, looking at the map every once in a while when there were two routes. Bird calls were echoing off in air and I heard faint chitterling of the bugs. Every time I'd take a breath, I couldn't help but hover over the fact that the air was getting much more…fresh.

I started seeing smooth rocks on the path, ranging from different sizes. Their crunched under the sole of my feet and I found myself walking slower to hear its crunchy noises.

After staring at my feet while walking for a few minutes, I realized that the rocks weren't ordinary. They were…sparkling? Its like the sun that barely made through the treetops could create such a reaction with these rocks. It amazed me.

I crouched down to reach for a rock near my feet. I held the rock within my fingers, scrutinizing it while doing so. It was slightly ridged but smooth as well. I couldn't help but be obsessed with how the tiny particles of the rock would gleam as I moved it. I dropped the rock and got to my feet.

I adjusted my bag's strap on my shoulder and continued on to the path. I think I was getting close and to tell you the truth, the walk wasn't that long and went by fast.

My eyes brightened when it caught a hint of a boulder, excitement starting to course through me. It is just a stupid rock, I thought to myself. Stop reacting like that.

I moved my right foot and as it was in the air, I heard rustling behind me. Startled, I lost my balance and came tumbling to the ground. I groaned at myself and brushed off the dirt that got on me as I got up.

I heard another rustling and my head shot towards it direction. I didn't see anything strange but I kept looking with wide eyes.

I started over thinking coming here and contemplated whether I made a good decision.

Maybe those kids were trying to say something…

* * *

_A/N: So what did you guys think? Crossing fingers on reviews and will reply to every one.I actually was confused about how to continue once she came to the sign. Then I saw kids and ideas came. _

_I;m on vacation and I'm suppose to be doing my bad-ass load of homework that I barely touched but instead, took time thinking and writing for this story. Edward and Bella action might, I said **might**, be coming up next. _

_Also need a beta. Anyone up for it and explain to me the process? Hehe I feel like a noob._


End file.
